


Crimson Dipped Obsession

by Jiitari



Category: Bulma - Fandom, DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Vegebul - Fandom, Vegeta - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Dark Romance, F/M, Gore, Psychological Horror, Yandere, Yandere Vegeta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiitari/pseuds/Jiitari
Summary: Title: Crimson-dipped ObsessionSummary: Bulma Briefs' life made a horrifying turn when an obsessed Saiyan prince arrived on Earth and wanted her to be his! What's more to this alien was a dark secret that has caused a change in the history of Dragon Ball Z, and if it is revealed, it holds the fate of the entire universe.Genre: Horror, Psychological Thriller, Romance, Mystery, Yandere Vegeta





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I was searching the net, finding the differences between the anime archetypes, tsundere, yandere, yangire and yandeguire. I was on villains wiki when I found the meaning of yandeguire and found Vegeta's name included in the list of male examples. Also, in one of my youtube videos,' Vegeta being a Tsundere', someone wondered if Vegeta would make a scarier yandere than Mirai Nikki's Yuno Gasai. Thinking of it, I was able to come up with this fan fic. I hope you like it. But be warned that this fic will have a lot of deaths and gore.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Some events in this fan fic is also inspired by Mirai Nikki and DBXV. The Cover Art of this fan fiction was created by my friend, hirokada on DeviantArt. It was based on Chapters 22 and 23 of this fanfic. Please do check out her amazing artworks!
> 
> Warning: You might find Vegeta out of character in this story as this fic is made as an answer to the question 'What if Vegeta was a yandere?'. Vegeta is originally and generally a tsundere. A Tsundere is a character who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing a warm and caring side over time. The yandere personality is the exact opposite of a tsundere personality. AYandere is a character who is genuinely kind, loving, sweet or gentle, but can suddenly switch to being aggressive or deranged. (From wiktionary).
> 
> If you don't like Vegeta to be like a yandere then I suggest you to turn back now and stop reading as this story also contains lots of blood, gore and violence.

**Prologue**

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up, woman! Wake up!" cried the frantic man as he shook the unconscious woman lying steadily on the ground before him. The woman didn't show any signs of waking up at any moment. Her skin was paling and her still body was growing cold. The man could not even sense her faint energy anymore. It was clear that the woman was dead but the man who was desperate to wake her up refused to believe the unacceptable truth.

He ran his hands over her cheeks, feeling her cold skin over his shaking hands. Tears were beginning to fall from his eyes, tears he never thought he will ever have because of feelings for a mere, weakling human.

He loved her so much, but he has never told or showed her how much he loved her. His pride was too high for him to demonstrate them since he believed that having foolish emotions for someone was such a weakness for a warrior such as himself. And now that she's dead, there's no other way to revive her. Not even those seven wish granting golden magical balls would bring her back to him.

With all his attempts, he realized that there was nothing he can actually do and he felt a deep pang of regret. He cursed to himself and hated himself for it. If only there was a way for him to change things then he would gladly take any chance.

He threw his head back and let out a loud cry of despair. His powers exploded out of him in a destructive maelstrom as he screamed his rage. Thunder and lightning snaked down from the dark skies into the trembling earth. Without her, he didn't care anymore. He will destroy the universe and make everyone feel his wrath!

However, in his inhuman rage he saw something open up before his very eyes. A swirling dark hole was beginning to form at the heavens above him caused by his power and rage. What it was he didn't know…

He let out a wide, psychotic grin and let out a dark mirthless chuckle.

* * *

"Damn you!" a flaming haired alien screamed in rage. He was just sent soaring to this planet's atmosphere by a blast similar to his own by someone he considered a low class trash. That he could never accept.

"Why? Why? How did Kakarot's power level surpass mine?!" he seethed in refusal to believe what just happened. "No! I am the Saiyan Prince! I am the best in the universe, there's no way a low class trash like him could ever surpass me!"

The Saiyan prince named Vegeta, was burning with fury and he tried his best to maintain his control over his anger by drawing out breaths. Once he was finally calm, a dark chuckle escaped from his lips as a plan formed on his strategically genius mind.

"Time to stop worrying about being a pretty boy for now. I will transform into the  _Oozaru_  and  _crush_  him! Hahahahaha! My Great Monkey transformation is a terrifying sight to behold, even to myself!" With that, he turned his head left and right, trying to search for any signs of the moon.

"Hm? That was strange. It's almost past time, the moon should be out by now…" he muttered to himself. He decided to fly around looking for the full moon in order for him to initiate his transformation.

While flying from place to place, he found himself floating in the night sky almost opposite to the place where he and Kakarot were having a furious battle. Oddly enough, there was still no sign of the moon. He wondered in confusion how come the moon isn't out yet despite being night time on this place, he remembered he planned his arrival on Earth on a full moon night so he and Nappa could eradicate this planet quickly.

While looking for the moon, his eyes were transfixed to the beauty of the Earth's constellations before him. Thousands and thousands of stars shone dazzlingly before him and the view of it was magnificent. Vegeta did love star gazing but this isn't the time for that. He has to find a way to defeat Kakarot!

Abruptly, there was a burst of light behind him, Vegeta sensed some sort of ki attack coming right towards him. He quickly twisted around to attempt to dodge but the attack was too fast for him to even react. An ultra-fast bolt of golden energy pierced his back, went through him and exited on his chest. What did just happen? And who was that trying to kill him? Could it be that Frieza learned of his plans and sent someone to kill him? Was it Zarbon, Dodoria, or Frieza himself? Maybe Kakarot realized he was still alive and went after him. Those were the thoughts running on his mind as his body crashed into the earth. He flinched in pain and coughed out blood, lots of it. Whoever shot him was able to pierce his lungs and he was beginning to find it hard to breathe.

" _Wow, I thought I targeted his heart but it seems I missed. What a lucky one. Oh well, at least I was able to weaken him that much."_

Vegeta froze in shock hearing those words. That voice. He knew that voice all too well. He has been hearing that voice all his life. But how? It's impossible!

"Fucking coward, show yourself!" Vegeta seethed as he picked himself up from the dirt to retaliate. He felt the person's presence land quietly behind him. Vegeta quickly turned around and what he saw made him freeze in complete terror. His eyes, huge and terrified stared at the dark figure that stood before him.

That man with bloodshot eyes that was glowing crimson was raising an axe behind him, determined to kill him with it.

It seemed impossible for Vegeta, the proud prince of the powerful alien Saiyan warrior race, to be killed due to having an axe chop his neck. But that man, his killer, was powerful and ruthless enough, possibly even more than Frieza, to do it.

Vegeta tried to block the man's hand as the killer mercilessly swung the axe's blade towards him but the blade went through his forearm, chopping it off cleanly before it ruthlessly smashed to his neck. "STOP!" he let out a bloody, fearful squeak, before the ground he stood upon was splattered with his own Saiyan Blood.

Vegeta was still as tough as he could be. Even with the hole in his chest and the huge chop on his neck that were draining his blood, he was still alive and kicking. He desperately tried to escape by crawling away from the killer but the man sauntered forward with the intent to murder him. He decided that maybe transforming to the Oozaru form would likely make him win or survive. After all, even without the full moon he was able to create an artificial moon in order for him to transform. He tried to focus his ki into creating the Power Ball with his good and remaining hand, but the killer seemed to be familiar with what he was trying to do. The killer then harshly grabbed his tail and chopped it with the axe, The Saiyan Prince let out a painful scream.

How the killer knows of this, Vegeta will never have a chance to imagine. He dreadfully attempted to fire a ki blast towards the dark man with all his remaining power but the man simply deflected his attack like it was nothing.

The man cruelly grabbed him by his armor and told him in a chilling tone,  _"You should be grateful that I'm the one to finish you, Vegeta. But before that, let me show you something so at least you can die proud of yourself in the otherworld."_

A golden light flashed on the man as he transformed. The light enshrouding his figure also made his cruel face clear to Vegeta.

 _This is ridiculously impossible._  The man before him is the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Transfixed by the sight, Vegeta was completely awed at the magnificent transformation his killer just performed before him and he didn't even see the man's attack coming. The killer grabbed his head by the hair with brutal force and with a loud snapping sound, his head came rolling into the ground while the rest of his body slumped into the pool of his Saiyan Blood.

Vegeta's cold, dead eyes were gazing at the stars in that dark, night sky. The killer peered at the corpse of his victim with an emotionless stare of his crimson eyes. He then raised his head to look up into the stars, exactly where Vegeta was gazing too,

The killer then let out a dark, mirthless chuckle.  _"I am back for you, my dear little Bulma."_


	2. Chapter 1 First Sight

**Chapter 1: First Sight**

* * *

**[Age 762, November 3]**

It was on the news on television where she first saw him. It has been a year since the warning about aliens trying to purge the Earth of all life was given to them. And now that the terrifying aliens have arrived on Earth, all that Bulma Briefs could do was to wait for Son Goku's return and pray that he wins this battle against these ruthless Saiyans.

She was mesmerized by the sight of the Saiyan with the flaming hair on the television screen. In comparison to Raditz and the bald Saiyan standing next to him, this man was petite, probably even shorter than her but he was definitely good-looking. However, he frightened her to the core. Not just because he was threatening to kill everyone on Earth but because his looks alone sent chills of fear across her spine. His cold, narrowed and slanted dark eyes tell her that he was ruthless. He could have killed hundreds of trillions of lives before in cold blood.

When the battle that determined the fate of the Earth until Goku's arrival began, Bulma watched anxiously as the flaming haired man remained on the sides while his men do all his dirty jobs. It was not until she found that her friends were dying one by one that she realized that the aliens were too much for her friends. First to die was her beloved boyfriend, Yamcha. It upset her so much seeing him lay on the small crater created by the explosion caused by those green disgusting creatures and without life. She and Yamcha were in an on and off relationship for almost fifteen years. He could have been a playboy but she loved him dearly. That was why she was completely devastated and cried her heart out in grief when he died on screen.

Chaotsu and Tien Shin Han were the next to die. It seemed that the huge Saiyan clearly had the overwhelming advantage against the combined forces of the Z fighters. Later, the battle was called in a break. The Saiyans were most likely waiting for Goku's arrival. The live television broadcast of the battle was disconnected after the huge Saiyan blew up the network's cameras and satellites (and probably killed the news crew). She and her friends who were worriedly watching the fight abruptly didn't have any news from the battle. Fortunately, an old fortune teller named  _'Uranai Baba'_ , the sister of Muten Roshi, arrived by the Kame House to provide them an insight of the ongoing battle through her magical crystal ball. Goku has finally arrived and was on a fierce battle against the short, flaming haired Saiyan. The huge bald Saiyan was nowhere to be seen; perhaps Goku has beaten him earlier.  _"Thank goodness,"_  she thought in relief.

Somehow, the clash of the two Saiyans' battle was disrupting the fortune teller's gift to observe the battle and they were once again disconnected.

Later on, an impatient Bulma decided to come to the battlefield along with her friends. Despite the danger she was about to put herself in to, she knows she couldn't let Goku lose or they will all be done for. The enemy looked too much for even Goku could handle. So she took her jet to fly towards the Gizard Wasteland, where Goku and the Saiyan were fighting.

When they were finally close to the site, the master martial artist, Muten Roshi then cried out, "Goku's been defeated! There are also three other weak ki signals and a very powerful and evil one. It seems the enemy has won!"

"What?!" screamed by almost everyone in the jet, couldn't believe what the old man just announced. Goku was defeated? That's impossible!

"Gohan-chan?! What about my Gohan-chaaaaan?!" Chichi suddenly cut in, screaming as she unceremoniously grabbed Roshi by his collar. She was practically yelling at his face.

Terrified of the raven haired woman's ire, Roshi answered as quickly as he could, "I-I-I don't know! But I can say at least they're all still alive!"

"Let's go there to at least try and stop the Saiyan from killing them!" Bulma announced bravely.

When they arrived on the battle's exact location, Bulma realized that the amount of destruction the battle has caused was tremendous. Several rock formations and mountains were knocked off the ground and were reduced to chunks of rocks and debris. Pillars of smoke dust rose on random places. Looking around cautiously, she found Goku, Krilin, Gohan and Yajirobe's bodies, completely out cold on the ground and set her jet down close to them. The Saiyan was nowhere around and she thought that was good. When she opened the jet plane's exit door, Chichi was the first to sprint out with the seemingly impossible speed for a human, leaping away, ignoring her husband and went straight to her son with over exaggerated fret. Bulma and the others go to Goku and Krilin. Korin, a talking white mage cat holding a long wooden cane, claimed that all four of them were still breathing and just unconscious, much to everyone's relief. They decided to bring them to the nearest hospital possible.

As she watched her friends carry the four unconscious warriors inside her jet, Bulma wondered where the Saiyan went to. He most likely went somewhere and started to kill the humans. But considering her friends not worried by any dangerous attack somewhere on Earth, maybe he just went on some place to rest. The Saiyan probably took damage too.

When the blue haired woman was about to go inside her jet, a cold voice abruptly came from behind her.

"Hello there."

She quickly turned around, taken aback and found him staring right into her with a delightful yet creepy smile creeping over his face.

"… It has been a long time, my dear little Bulma."

He was certainly handsome, but his evilness crept over his entire presence, just like a devil incarnate. His hair all stood straight up on his head in a flame shape. His wide forehead revealed a receding hairline and widow's peak. His narrowed and slanted eyes under those thick brows were the darkest pair she has ever seen. He stood before her, his muscular arms across his chest. He was clad in battle worn blue jumpsuit, white and gold armor, and pair of white gloves and boots. Her fear of him on her first sight of him from the television screen earlier was nothing in comparison to the fear she was feeling when she finally met him in person. His presence alone crept her out, sending chills of fear across her spine. How he knew her name was beyond strange. She let out a scream of fear as she quickly sprinted towards her jet and found out that she cannot open the door. Her friends inside found her and what made her so frightened and were also terrified for their lives. Bulma screamed for help, while her friends inside tried to pry open the jet's door but they could not, as if the door was transfixed and will never open.

The Saiyan watched as she and her friends panicked with the clear amusement of a sadist. He was using his telekinetic powers for them to unable to pry open the door. He let out a cold, dark chuckle as he mused out loud, "I wonder what happens if I blast that stupid vehicle with this?" he raised his right index finger and pointed it towards the jet. A purple spark of ki began to form on his fingertips.

Bulma saw what he was about to do and panicked, "What? No, stop that, please! Don't kill us, please!" she pleaded, raising her hands and waving them at him as if to surrender.

The Saiyan raised an eyebrow at her and decided not to blow the jet up along with the people inside. He dissipated his ki and put his finger down as he beamed a smile at her. Bulma was flabbergasted he did what she asked of him willingly.

The Saiyan crossed his arms across his chest plate. "My, my, I wonder how they were able to get out now," His eyes were lit with amusement.

Finally, Roshi got a plan. He told Bulma to draw back and blasted the door with a  _Kamehameha_  blast. The door flew off of its hinges, but obviously the jet would no longer be of any use. At least, everyone on the jet was finally free and safe. Only the Saiyan was not amused with what occurred and he just let out an uninterested sigh. Bulma hastily took her capsule case and summoned a plane from her Hoi Poi capsules. She and her friends went inside the plane as the Saiyan just watched on. When the door was closing, a gloved hand unexpectedly shot out of nowhere to prevent the door from shutting. Almost everyone within the jet became terrified.

"Wait," the Saiyan said as he peeked on the door with that sinister smirk of his. "Let me come with you, too."

"Eh?!" Everyone gaped in absolute disbelief.

"And what makes you think we would let someone like you to come with us! You killed our friends, almost killed the others, tried to kill the people of Earth and tried to destroy our planet?!" Bulma barked back at him.

"I didn't," the Saiyan told her in a defensive manner, "Kakarot, his brat, baldy and the pig were still alive, see? I didn't kill them."

"Who knows you would do that now?!" Bulma snapped back.

The Saiyan pouted and was clearly upset by her doubts. "I won't. I'll never do it. I promise you, Bulma."

"Do you expect I could just trust an enemy like you? And just how did you know my name?" Bulma demanded at him, her blue eyes gazed over him with doubt.

His lips pulled back to give her a crooked, wry smile. "Trust me, I know everything about you, Bulma," He answered smugly.

Bulma shrugged, completely freaked out. No way! "H-how come? Y-you're a Saiyan from another planet, right?"

"Of course. Just like Raditz and Kakarot, yes."

"How come you know of me? A-are you actually stalking me while you were not on Earth?"

He raised a brow, his eyes playful, "Probably?"

Bulma shrugged again in fear. An alien stalker?! This son of a bitch was stalking at her?!

"So, can I come in?" He asked once again.

She just stared at him with a freaked out look, unsure whether she should abide by the Saiyan's wishes or not. After a few seconds of thinking over it, she opened the door for him. Her friends panicked.

"Bulma, you're not serious to let him in?!" Oolong screamed.

"If I don't then he might kill us all anyway if we leave him."

The Saiyan came inside and gave her a rather amused smile. "Thanks," he told her. Bulma swallowed fearfully, clearly she was still afraid of the man's maleficent presence near her. Then her fear climbed higher levels when he unceremoniously sat on the seat next to the driver's seat, still smiling at her.

"I can sit here, right?" that was not meant to be a question, the Saiyan didn't wait for any answer from her and just sat in there without any permission.

Bulma's hands were cold and tensed on the plane controls. The Saiyan saw that and looked around to find that the rest of the Earthlings were trying their best to stay out of his way as best as they possibly could, almost comically trying to glue themselves on the far wall away from him as possible.

He let out a sigh and then he told them, "Hey now, just relax. I didn't come here to kill you or anything."

"You expect us to believe that?!" Chichi screamed back, protectively hugging Gohan tighter on her arms.

The Saiyan flinched at her voice before rolled his eyes. "I would have started killing all of you earlier if I wanted to, but I didn't, did I?"

"But aren't you here to purge all life on Earth? Raditz said that you would!" The short shape shifting pig named Oolong asked.

The alien shrugged his shoulders, "Probably, yes," he answered, causing the others to squeak in terror. "But I changed my mind. There is something much more important than that. I was looking for… something…"

"The… The Dragon Balls?" Puar asked, fear evident on the blue rabbit's voice.

The Saiyan pressed his lips on a tight line, looking away. "The Dragon Balls are useless. Nappa killed Piccolo so those things aren't any use to me anymore."

With that revelation, Bulma's head quickly turned to the Saiyan with huge, disbelieving eyes. Piccolo was killed? The Dragon Balls are now useless? How the Saiyan knew that Piccolo has something to do with the existence of those magical balls she didn't know, but the pain of realizing that she won't be able to bring back Yamcha hit her feelings hard and she began to wail loudly. The Saiyan flinched at her crying voice.

"Hey, stop your wailing. It would be much better if those weaklings were dead after all." The Saiyan told her without any sign of sympathy.

"Stop talking like that, you monster. Waaaaaah! You killed my Yamcha, and now – eeep!"

Bulma was cut off with a shriek when the Saiyan abruptly grabbed her arm and glared at her real deadly in the eyes. His hand on her was painfully gripping her arm like steel. Tears were still streaming on her wide, fearful eyes. The Saiyan was visibly angry, the cold dark eyes burning with fury. She didn't know what made him suddenly so mad but she was certain that she was going to be killed. Just as she thought, this Saiyan isn't someone to simply trust to. And she was a fool to let him in.

"Don't you ever dare mention that weakling's name anywhere near me," he growled warningly at her. Then he leaned towards her to put his lips near her left ear. Bulma shuddered in terror. She could feel his warm breath in her ear, sending goose bumps all throughout her body. "You only belong to me, and no one else," he whispered, causing her to squeak out of fear.

What? What is this creep talking about? She only just met him and he wanted her to be his already? Is he crazy?

The Saiyan chuckled darkly as he pulled away and returned to his seat. His cold angry features melted into the sweet smile he had earlier.

"Oh well, I'm here to help you bring them all back anyways." He said. "I'll give you the details later, why don't we take Kakarot and the others to the hospital first? I can drive if you cannot do it, Bulma"

Bulma snapped out of her fear and swallowed, "No, no. I can do it."

Bulma drove her plane towards the Sun Wukong Hospital on the West City. Goku, Gohan, Krilin and Yajirobe were soon taken care of by the doctors and nurses where she and her friends brought them. The Saiyan remained waiting on the plane, but his senses were all focused on a certain energy he would never ever let go.

When Bulma returned to the plane alone, she asked the Saiyan how he plans to help them get Yamcha and her dead friends back to life. The Saiyan answered so casually at her,

"Piccolo is actually a member of an alien race called the Namekians who lived on Planet Namek. From what I heard, Namekians are very well talented in using magic or creating magical items so there's no doubt that those Namekians on Planet Namek also have their own Dragon Balls. We are going in there to gather the Dragon Balls and wish Piccolo back to life so the Dragon Balls on earth will also be revived. But be warned, Frieza, the universe's most feared tyrant is also on Planet Namek. I will be coming with you just so I can protect you from him and his men, and then I can defeat him with my own hands this time. So you don't have to fear anything, I will be protecting you no matter what." Then he let out a sweet smile at her.

She looked at the Saiyan with doubt and fear, silently wondering why he was actually helping them with this. And how did he know about the Dragon Balls?

Bulma asked him, uncertainty in her voice. "W-why are you doing this?"

The Saiyan shrugged, "Nothing, I guess. I just want to be with you to know you better, Bulma."

Bulma's teeth chattered. Just what kind of creepy stalking person is this man? Why did he know her name?

The Saiyan was still staring at her. It was obvious to him how freaked out she was after all considering her facial expressions, her body reacrions and the smell of fear radiating off of her. "Maybe you are wondering how I know of you." He finally said after a few tensed seconds passed between them.

Did he just read her mind or something?

"Do you remember the scouter Raditz had that you actually took? That thing can measure power levels and find ki sources. That thing also served as a communicator."

What? A communicator? How come she didn't know that?

"Yes, I heard every word you said every time you turn the scouter on, and hearing the vain praises you comment on yourself has piqued my interest while I was travelling to Earth, that's why I know of you." He revealed. "Oh, by the way, I forgot to formally introduce myself. My name is Vegeta, I am the prince of all Saiyans and the Planet Vegeta, the most powerful and ruthless warrior in the entire universe. And Bulma Briefs, I am here to be your boyfriend whether you like it or not."

Bulma's mouth went agape. And her eyes widened in complete disbelief. He's crazy! What a total creep! Who would want a monster like him as a boyfriend? And why did he choose her out of all people?!

He was staring at her with that ridiculously amused smile of his. How does he think he can have her just like that?

Bulma swallowed as she stood up and backed away from him, Vegeta's eyes never leaving her. She was shaking her head fearfully. "N-no, I can't." she told him stammering. "I - I have a boyfriend, for goodness sake!"

"Well, he's dead now so I guess I can have you now," Vegeta stated as a matter of fact.

"No!" Bulma screamed.

"Why?" Vegeta was visibly hurt. "Ain't I good enough for you?"

"N-no, y-y-you're just… just…"

"Just what?"

"You're creepy…!"

"Not the first time I heard of it. After all I was feared by the entire universe since I can destroy an entire world if I wanted to."

"At least you know the reason why! Wait, what? You can destroy an entire world?"

"Yes, I can, and I did it countless of times before I came in here."

"You're impossible!"

"But I like you so much, you don't have to fear me, Bulma. I'm not going to kill you like the rest."

 **"** That doesn't change anything! Why me? Of all people, why choose me?"

"Why? Because we are meant to be together, that's our destiny." Vegeta said, smiling at the thought of the future.

"No way!"

Vegeta just shrugged. "What? You don't believe me?"

"Of course not!"

"Heh!" Vegeta snorted. He was looking at her in amusement. Bulma shuddered at the way he was peering at her as if he was going to jump over her anytime soon. "Listen to me, we are really meant for each other. No matter what will happen I will make you fall in love with me someday."

"If that is destiny then I will do anything to prevent that from happening, you crazy bastard!" Bulma growled at him bitterly.

"Okaaaay…. Then you're welcome to try it anytime!" Vegeta's innocent eyes and so as his sweet childish voice abruptly turned cold and devoid of emotion, "But I'll have you know that I will not let anyone ruin that destiny, not even death, and not even you."

Bulma saw the cold, unrepentant look of a ruthless killer in his dark eyes and it made her quiver in fear from the bottom of her heart.


	3. Chapter 2: A Creepy Boyfriend

**Chapter 2: A Creepy Boyfriend**

* * *

**[Age 762, November 3, 21:45, Outside Sun Wukong Hospital]**

"Aren't you supposed to kill the Earthlings and destroy this planet?"

A beautiful and tall lady with short white hair and pale blue skin turned her head to glance at the flaming haired prince standing opposite of her. Vegeta has his back on her as he watched at the hospital building where Bulma just came in. She could see his joyful, childish grin through the reflection on the glass window. His usually cold eyes were amused and happy, like a child who just got the present he wanted for so long.

"No, not yet, not this time. I don't intend on doing that anytime soon. I'm just happy to be with her. Heh!" he replied.

The lady emitted a long sigh and turned her head away to look straight ahead, watching at the lights of the city.

"You like her that much, huh?" she believed.

Vegeta abruptly turned to her, completely irate. "Of course, she's belongs to me and only me!"

The lady turned again towards him and crossed her slender arms across her well-shaped chest as she leaned her back on the window, a smile on her purple lips. "You've gone too far. Aren't you worried that you might scare her with the way you acted? She might not belong to you if you continue on acting like that around her. We ladies are easily freaked out by people who act like a stalker. She might hate you for this and would try to avoid you by going to someone else. She might not belong to you because of what you're doing."

Vegeta pulled his lips from his bared teeth and growled like a bloodthirsty beast towards the lady. "She will never try anything like that, Towa. I won't let her be with anyone else but me. For anyone who shall be with her will feel my bloody wrath!"

The lady called Towa just stared at how livid the Saiyan Prince was. She knew he wasn't joking when he said that. Oh, since when did the great Prince Vegeta make a stupid joke anyway?

"But what if she runs away from you? What are you going to do?"

"She won't be able to run from me. I could sense her on everywhere she goes, on everything she does, she won't be able to escape from me."

Vegeta let out an evil smirk and chuckled darkly. "Try me."

* * *

**[Age 762, November 3, 21:45, Inside Sun Wukong Hospital]**

Bulma visited Goku, Gohan and Krilin in their hospital room with a rather troubled look. She still couldn't believe what Vegeta told her earlier. An alien stalker from outer space demanding to be her boyfriend in exchange of helping her bring her dead friends back to life. He really makes her spine chill with terror.

"Hi Bulma," Goku chimed in. He was bandaged all over his body and was lying on some special bed with technology. He must have been paralyzed by Vegeta during their battle and the damage done was terrible. Krilin had a sling on his arm and his bald head was bandaged as well. Gohan was on a normal hospital bed next to his father and Chichi was tending to him.

"Hello Son-kun," Bulma mumbled, faking a smile.

"What's the matter? Did Vegeta do something to you?" Goku asked anxiously. Maybe their friends had told Goku that the Saiyan was with them and that she went to see him. Bulma forced a smile and decided not to let Goku know how scared she was of the other Saiyan's creepy stalking nature.

"No, Son-kun. Actually, he's trying to help us revive our friends back. He just told me about Piccolo's home planet where we can look for some other set of Dragon Balls,"

"Oh, by the way, where is he?" Goku asked in concern, looking around curiously.

"In the plane, outside," Bulma replied.

"At least he's not killing people and that was good." Goku smiled in relief. Then his expression changed into one with awe. "Man! That guy's powerful! Not even my strongest Kaioken had worked on him! Even our joined forces aren't of any use against him. At least I was able to convince him not to destroy Earth. I wish I can fight with him again some time." He exclaimed with such excitement.

"So you were able to change his mind?" Bulma asked him.

"Nope, he said he was on Earth on a different purpose. He didn't say anything about it though. So what did he tell you?"

"He told me that we have to do some space travel towards this planet called Namek. He said that this is Piccolo's homeland and the Namekians are experts on magic. He thinks that we might be able to find another set of Dragon Balls in there," She took something on her pocket. It was a small contraption that looked like a calculator. "Vegeta gave me this. He said it's a remote for his and Nappa's spaceships. He's given me permission to use them to create a fast and big spaceship…"

* * *

Few minutes earlier…

_"We can go to Namek as soon as you are ready. We can use the spaceships Nappa and I used to travel towards there," Vegeta told her._

_"No way!" Bulma yelled back at him in refusal. "I will NOT go in there along with you ALONE!"_

_"But there are only two space ships. Unless you and I ride together on one and have both Gohan and Krilin ride the other. But I'll have you know the Attack Ball is too cramped for two people of our size."_

_"I will NOT ride one along with YOU! NEVER!"_

_Vegeta flinched and was visibly hurt. Bulma shut up and tried to calm down. He was trying to help them, but why would he go through this just so he can have her as a girlfriend? Vegeta heaved a sigh and said, "Fine." He took something from under his chest plate and handed it to her. It was white and flat, with several red shiny buttons on it and a small LCD screen. It looked like a pocket calculator._

_"Here, take this. This is a remote used to control the Attack Balls' computer chip. I'm giving you the permission to use the space ships Nappa and I used to create a spaceship suitable to your taste and can at least hold the four of us for days. You're a genius, I know you will be able to learn how that will work."_

_Bulma took the remote from him reluctantly. "Thanks."_

_Vegeta gave her a warm smile in return._

* * *

"Don't you find it strange? Why is he helping us anyway?" Chichi suspected anxiously. "I suspect foul play in here."

"Let's not think of that for now. The important thing is that we know how we are going to bring our friends back." Bulma answered.

"Yeah, but I can't help it. That Vegeta sure looks suspicious in any way."

_Silence…_

Yeah, he was suspicious, indeed. Why the hell would someone like him help them anyways?

Bulma broke out the silence, "Well, yeah. But let's not judge him immediately. Hehehe," she forced a laughed. "I'll be going home now. I need to find out how this thing works. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

Bulma went out of the room after she said goodbye to her friends. While she walked in the hallway, she considered Vegeta's words earlier:  _"I am here to be your boyfriend whether you like it or not."_

She gritted her teeth in annoyance as she stopped on her tracks. Chichi was right. It is suspicious for someone, who they considered an enemy, the very enemy who killed their friends, who tried to destroy the humanity and the Earth today, to help them. Yeah, he did mention to Bulma he only desires nothing but her. But why? What does he want from her? Why would he yearn for her as his girlfriend?

Bulma was upset at that. She was in a long time relationship with someone else! Maybe Yamcha was not faithful to her; he may have tried to two-time her. But she was not like him! She will be a loyal girlfriend to him no matter what!

At least that was what she thought.

Bulma had her relationship with Yamcha for almost fifteen years. It was an on and off bond due to him being a playboy, Bulma might have broke up with him several times but they somehow pulled it off and came back together. However, Yamcha's playboy nature hasn't changed no matter how many times this happened, as if he was not learning any lesson from their on and off relationship.

And then Vegeta came to the picture.

Bulma shook her head. No! She will not consider it. Never! The way he acts freaked her out!

As she walked in the ground floor, she found a fire exit door on the opposite side of the hospital entrance where she left her jet, where Vegeta was waiting. She decided that going the other way and not letting Vegeta knowthat she was going home without permission would be a good way to run away from him.

She looked around to check if Vegeta was anywhere near and found that he wasn't so she ran towards the fire exit door and came out of it. Stumbling as if trying her best to escape something, Bulma ran away from the hospital as fast as she could.

"Told you," Towa told her companion as she turned towards Vegeta who was still watching at the hospital building.

The Saiyan prince just smiled and let out an amused chuckle. He just shook his head in amazement.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 3 22:00, West City Capitol Streets]**

Bulma forced her legs to run as fast she could. She turned three blocks left, rounded the corner and went to the street on the right. She suddenly stopped when she saw a familiar figure waiting at the corner. That flame-shaped hair and armor was familiar and it made her heart stop for a bit out of terror. Bulma quickly snapped and turned around, she heard Vegeta called out, "Hey, wait!"

She went out of the street and dashed to her right where he blocked her way again, "Where are you going?" he asked curiously. What? How did he appear before her so quickly? Oh yeah, even Goku had speed similar to this.

"Home!" she bellowed at him as she turned around and ran away from him. He blocked her again. She glared at him angrily and found her just staring at her. "Let me come with you."

"NO!" she yelled.

"Why?"

She ignored the question, and darted away from him. Desperate to escape the freaky Saiyan she scurried away as fast as she could.

When she finally reached the road she realized that Vegeta was not following her anymore. She took a Hoi Poi Capsule in her pocket to release a motorbike. She used that to go back home.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 3, 22:15, West City, Capsule Corporation]**

When Bulma reached a huge, yellow dome like building at the middle of the city, which was the Capsule Corporation, she was relieved that Vegeta had stopped following her. She entered her home and heard her parents laughing joyously on the living room. She thought they could be watching some comedy film. She decided to let her parents see her before she go to her lab to check on the remote.

Once she entered the living room, she was shocked to find Vegeta talking so casually to her parents! What the heck is he doing in here?! How did he know where she lives?!

"Ara… Bulma-chan, you're home!" her mother, the blonde-haired Mrs. Briefs exclaimed in her high-pitched, sing-sang voice. Mrs. Briefs approached her lovingly and dragged her towards where her father, Dr. Briefs and Vegeta were sitting. Vegeta saw her and turned to her to give her a warm smile. She shrugged in disgust and terror. "Come here, dear. Why didn't you tell us you have such a good looking boyfriend like Vegeta-chan?" her mother said. Bulma glared at her mother.

"He's NOT-" she attempted to say but her happy mother immediately cut her off.

"Oh come on, don't be shy." Her mother told her. "My, such a lucky girl you are to have a handsome boyfriend such as him." Mrs. Briefs was practically squealing over the alien.

"MOM!" Bulma hollered back.

"So…" Vegeta turned to Dr. Briefs, that sweet smile never leaving his face. Doctor Briefs was an old scientist with purple hair and a big mustache."Papa, mama, I ask for your blessing in our relationship."

"Of course, we give you our blessing!" Mrs. Briefs announced. She turned to her husband who was watching at Vegeta with aclear amusement of a father. "Right, dear?" she asked for her husband's second emotion with her.

"Of course!" agreed the old scientist.

Vegeta's smile widened like that of a child who got what he wants for his birthday.

"Cool! Thanks a lot, Mama! Papa!" he exclaimed.

"No problem. Just take good care of her." Dr. Briefs said.

"I will! I promise!"

"MOM! DAD!" Bulma hollered in desperation.

"Also, another thing, since I came to Earth I didn't have anywhere else to go. I ask of you for a place to stay and sleep in, if only that's alright with you." Vegeta asked, this time he was blushing.

'Sure. You can stay in here for as long as you'd like." Dr. Briefs said.

"We have lots of food in here so there will be no problem. You can also sleep with Bulma in her room if you want since you two are in a relationship." Mrs. Briefs told him.

"Really?!" Vegeta chimed in.

Bulma's parents nodded in agreement. Bulma screamed a desperate "NOOOO!" as her life made a complete change starting tonight.

Just like that, they just gave her to that freaky, stalking, murderous Saiyan just like that? Do they even care?!

Vegeta turned to her and gave her another warm, loving smile.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 3 23:30 Capsule Corporation, Bulma's room]**

Later that evening, Bulma was finally lying on her bed after that long tiring day. She felt sleepy but she couldn't sleep because of the events that happened that day. Other than that, she felt uncomfortable that Vegeta was in her room, and sleeping.

Earlier, her mother prepared a futon for Vegeta to sleep in.

_"Why is he sleeping in my room?!" Bulma demanded her mother. There were lots of guestrooms in the entire Capsule Corporation compound after all._

_"Don't be shy, Bulma-chan. Vegeta-chan's your boyfriend after all. It's only natural for the both of you to sleep together."_

_"He's NOT-"_

_"He's handsome, and he does look strong. If only I was younger I would be head-over-heels on him!"_

_"You already have dad!"_

_"Of course, dear. That's why you're lucky to have him as a boyfriend."_

"Lucky, huh? More like bad luck to me," _Bulma thought._

_When Vegeta entered Bulma's room, wearing a blue tank top that was like a second skin due to it for being too fit on him and a pair of sweatpants, Bulma and Mrs. Briefs gaped at how good looking his body is. He was lean and muscular; his body was perfectly sculpted, like that of a Greek god. A perfect body of a man._

_Mrs. Briefs told them, "Enjoy the night, you two. It's very uncommon to have parents as considerate as me and your father. Just don't make the screaming too loud, okay?"_

_"SHUT UP!" Bulma yelled as she threw a pillow towards her. Mrs. Briefs quickly closed the door to avoid getting hit._

Bulma let out a quiet scream of annoyance.

"Hey, Bulma, are you awake?" she heard Vegeta asked.

 _Just pretend you didn't hear anything,_  Bulma thought to herself as she ignored the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta snorted, "Stop ignoring me. Just so you know, I can tell whatever you do or feel, so don't you dare ignore me. I know you're awake."

"Whatever," Bulma growled.

After a few seconds of silence, Vegeta asked, "So, can I jump over you?"

Bulma jolted up and screamed at him, "NO!"

Vegeta blinked at her, "Why?"

"Because… I want my future husband to be my first." Bulma replied.

"I'm your future husband, Bulma." Vegeta informed her.

She barked, "What makes you so sure about that?!"

Vegeta bit his lip before answering, "Hmph! I just know it. It's destiny, like I told you."

Bulma rolled her blue eyes off of him, "Fuck that destiny. I'm not falling for that!"

The prince snorted, "Hmph! You still don't believe me, do you?"

"Not in a million years!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he mumbled before exclaiming out loud in a haughty voice. "I promise I will never jump over you until it was you who allow me with your own permission. With my power and strength I can force myself on you even without permission from you. But I didn't want that. I want you to offer yourself to me willingly. I will just wait. I know you will one day fall in love with me. That's our destiny. You won't be able to resist my good looks, intelligence, super elite fighting skills, royal blood, determination and aspiration even if you see me as nothing but an evil murderer of innocents and destroyer of worlds."

She just stared at him as he said that. Yes, he was evil, freaky and annoying, but those words that just came out of his mouth were just that of a man, a real man. True he can force himself on her anytime, rape her without her consent, but he just didn't.

Bulma snorted back and told him, "What nerve! Don't get so full of yourself just because you have my parents' blessings!"

Then she lied down on her bed and turned her back to him.

 _"I can't believe this. Me and Vegeta, huh?"_  she thought. His smiling face as he stared at her earlier flashed on her mind and the moment when she saw his upper body shape under that fit tank top was making her blush.  _"Well, it's true that he's cute if you stare at him too hard…. And he has a body of a Greek god…. And he has incredible strength and power, and he's also a prince…"_  Bulma mused on her mind. Then suddenly snapped out of it and hit herself.  _"Idiot, idiot, idiot, Bulma! Don't think of Vegeta like that! He's evil! Evil!"_

"Good night, Bulma," she heard Vegeta told her.

She let out a sigh and was forced to give him a half-hearted reply, "Good night, Vegeta."

* * *

**[Age 762, November 4, 3:00, Capsule Corporation, Bulma's room]**

It was three in the morning and Vegeta didn't sleep. He just stood next to Bulma's bed, watching her sleep. His eyes glowing crimson against the darkness of her room as he watched at her intently like an angel of death observing his next victim.

_"It's good that Bulma's parents were nice to me. I don't need to shed any human blood tonight."_

He lustfully rolled his tongue across his lips.

_"That's… very disappointing…"_


	4. Chapter 3: First Blood

**Chapter 3: First Blood**

* * *

**[Age 762, November 4, 7:00, Capsule Corporation, Bulma's room]**

The morning sunlight entering from the window and the sound of chirping birds irritated Bulma. Moaning groggily, she turned around and lied on her back, raising a hand and put in over her forehead. She didn't have a good night's sleep since she had that odd dream.

In her dream, Vegeta was watching her with bright crimson eyes that glowed against the darkness of her room. The dimness made him look like a scary shadow. His gaze was intent, hard, as if he was looking at her like she was something to eat. She just stared at him in fear, frozen under his dark, cold gaze, and then she found his lips pursed into a tight line, as if he was trying to control himself from something he wanted to do. They just gazed at each other for a while until he slowly hovered towards her.

 _"You are only mine,"_ he told her in a voice that sounded like a high pitched chorale and it made him sound quite demonic. It was so chilling that even after hours of trying to go back to sleep, Bulma didn't manage to. Flashes of her dead family and friends, covered in their own blood and gore also flashed on that nightmare.

That dream was vivid, as if it was reality. When she woke up she found Vegeta not in her room anymore and it freaked her out at first, making her turn her head around towards the window where he hovered in her dream. Her heart pounding with fear, expecting to see him standing them enshrouded with the blackness. She didn't find him there though and she forced her panicking heart to calm. She thought she was just being paranoid.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 4, 8:00, Capsule Corporation]**

When she came down to the kitchen for morning breakfast, she found her mother preparing morning food and Vegeta was there helping her. Her mother was teaching the Saiyan how to properly cook bacon and egg and Vegeta was cheerfully listening and watching at her with determined concentration.

Bulma remembered her dream, that forbidding vision she had last night and wondered if Vegeta would truly do that to her parents, seeing that he does get quite along with her mother.

"Ara! Bulma-chan, good morning!" her mother greeted her when she saw her.

Vegeta turned towards her and smiled back at her, "Good morning, my dear little Bulma!" he said.

Bulma forced a smile, "Yeah, good morning, too."

"Bulma-chan, Vegeta-chan woke up early in the morning just to make you breakfast! Look!"

Vegeta presented her the breakfast he prepared for her. There were two toasts, two sunny side-up eggs and several bacon strips in a huge plate. "Look! I made this for you!" he exclaimed proudly as if the breakfast he made was very special. He put the plate in the table as Bulma sat down.

"Woah, thanks…" Bulma said, particularly surprised that the Saiyan was serving her breakfast. She eyed the plate and contemplated on how delicious it looked. She felt special for having a prince serve her breakfast.

She took her fork and took a bite of the egg white and suddenly froze in alarm.

Vegeta sat next to her and watched at her with gleamed interest, waiting for a complement, "So how is it?" he asked curiously.

It was the most disgusting taste of breakfast Bulma ever had in her entire life and she didn't know if telling Vegeta the truth might lead to Earth being destroyed in an instant. Either he didn't know what salt or sugar was, or the differences between the two or which of the two should be put in fried eggs, Bulma could not decide what to say. Oh well, at least he made the effort.

"I ah… I'm actually not in the mood to eat anything today. I just want to taste your great cooking and it's  _deliciously_   _fine._  Huehuehue…" Out of fear, Bulma told him those words. Vegeta just stared at her, quite disappointed at her reaction.

"I ah… I'll go to the lab. I need to check the buttons of your remote. So… I'll see you later."

Bulma stood up and quickly made a dash towards her lab, leaving Vegeta and her mother in the dining room.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 4, 13:07, Sun Wukong Hospital]**

Bulma arrived at the Sun Wukong Hospital along with Vegeta. As they passed by the hallway, she found the news on TV reporting about the Saiyan Spaceships Vegeta and Nappa used to travel to Earth. She made a quick dash towards Goku's room, leaving Vegeta in the hallway as he silently stared at the television with his intense glare.

"Hey guys! Check out what's going on TV!" she exclaimed as she opened the door to Goku's private suite.

"You scared me, Bulma! I thought you were some psychotic nurse on that moment!" the old Master Roshi joked. Bulma ignored him as she entered the room and turned on the TV. The news about the spaceships appeared on screen.

"Oh shut up! Just watch this!"

 _"The scientists conclude that the spherical objects unearthed in the destroyed East City maybe vessels of extraterrestrial origin."_  The reporter on the TV was saying.

"T-That's the Saiyans' spaceship!" Krilin exclaimed. "No good. If the scientists found out – "

"That would make it more fun! Imagine the looks on their faces when I pressed these buttons on Vegeta's remote control here, hehehe."

The door opened and Vegeta entered the room. Everyone, except Goku ignored him as they were all absorbed on the news on the TV.

"Osu Vegeta!" Goku greeted with a bright friendly smile on his face. Vegeta glared at him and raised an eyebrow at the ridiculous machine Goku was on.

"Hn," Vegeta just grunted before turning to watch at the scene on TV.

"Do you think it would work?" Krilin asked Bulma.

"Krilin. Who is the genius in this room? I checked out all the controls this morning! So, just watch and we'll be able to see it live on TV!" Bulma exclaimed. Vegeta let out a smirk at the vain comment Bulma just exclaimed about herself. "A  _bleep_ here, and here…" she pressed two buttons, "And watch those things zoom in!"

_Booooooooommm!_

But instead of flying, the two space ships exploded. Everyone, except for the two pure blooded Saiyans, were frozen in shock.

"Oh shoot! I told myself never to touch the self-destruct button!" Bulma screamed in distress.

As if finally noticing Vegeta's presence in the room, she slowly turned around and found him glaring at her real deadly, his dark eyes gazed at her irately and unsympathetically as he found his space pod burst to pieces.

"Oh shoot, Vegeta's here." Krilin said, completely horrified.

"He was here since a few moments ago, you didn't notice?" Goku asked innocently.

The room abruptly turned cold as tension rose across the entire room at the presence of the dangerous Saiyan, who was looking angry at the fact that his spaceship was destroyed to pieces because of a certain  _genius'_ stupidity.

"That was your last hope, idiot..." Vegeta growled.

Instead of apologizing, Bulma yelled back at him angrily, "It was your remote control in the first place you should be the one who made your own spaceship fly!"

"You shouldn't have pressed the damn self destruct button!"

"Who the hell put that stupid button anyways?!"

"Don't look at me! I'm not the one who invented the stupid thing!"

Bulma and Vegeta began bickering until someone with a low, scary voice said, "Excuse Mister Popo."

Bulma turned around and almost had a heart attack at the sight of a black skinned, turban wearing man standing on a flying carpet outside the window. They could hear some people screaming in terror outside probably at seeing this man floating outside the window of a hospital room in the seventh floor.

"Mister Popo!" Krilin recognized him. Everyone, except him and Goku were freaked out at the sight of the black man.

"There is a spaceship," Mister Popo said. "Someone, come."

"Who the fuck is that?!" Vegeta asked no one in particular.

"That's mister Popo," Karin, the white cat holding a cane answered him.

"He lives with Kami at his godly palace and he said that he's been there even before Kami and before that, and before that, and before that, and before that…" Goku said.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at him.

"A spaceship? Really?" wondered Krilin to Mister Popo.

"Mister Popo isn't sure but if someone comes then I will guide him."

"Bulma!" Krilin pointed at the blue haired girl.

"What? Me?!" Bulma screamed, freaked out.

"Well, who else could figure out an alien spaceship?" Krilin asked.

"Vegeta!" Bulma pointed at the Saiyan Prince.

"Eh?!" Vegeta mouthed.

"Who else is an alien here from outer space?!" Bulma gritted her teeth.

Vegeta eyed Mister Popo disgustedly before his expression changed back to its cold look. "Hn, fine. I'll come with you, Bulma. Don't worry."

"Eh?"

"I will not let you out of my sight that long Bulma. That's why I will come with you."

Bulma shrugged. Why would she go with these two freaky people? A murderous alien stalker and a black skinned person with shifty eyes. "No! I won't! Krilin! Come with us, too!" she freaked out.

"No way! I'm not even healed yet! Come on, you can't chicken out on us, Bulma! Do this for the sake of Yamcha!" Krilin said.

Bulma saw Vegeta's eyes narrowed angrily at the sound of her boyfriend's name and remembered the scene she saw on her dream.

"Fine," Bulma said, defeated.

Vegeta held out his hand toward her and then cupped her into his arms, which made her yelp in surprise. Everyone in the room also let out a surprised gasp at what they saw Vegeta doing to their friend. Bulma looked up to him and saw him smiling at everyone in a friendly way. She thought that smile was creepy.

"From now on, Bulma belongs to me. She's not that weakling's anymore. I am probably helping you out to revive your friends we just killed yesterday, but that in exchange for her relationship with that weakling."

Vegeta gracefully jumped into the flying carpet and stood in there in perfect balance, with Bulma clinging fearfully into his arms.

"Don't worry, I will not harm her or anyone because of her unless…." Vegeta's eyes turned darker.  _"Someone dared to take her away from me, of course."_

The room was silent once again at those threatening words.

Vegeta's dark expression melted into the sweet and friendly look again. "Well then, we'll see you later!"

"Mister Popo is off!" exclaimed the black man.

Then the carpet disappeared to thin air along with its three passengers.

Everyone in Goku's room gaped at the point where Vegeta, Bulma and Mister Popo disappeared.

"Is he serious?" Krilin asked apprehensively.

"I feel bad for Yamcha when he gets back." Master Roshi mouthed.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 4, 13:18, Yunzabit Highlands]**

Mister Popo's carpet took Vegeta and Bulma into an unknown place filled with mountain ranges. The sky that was above them was dark and cloudy. The wind that blew around them was strong and chilling, making Bulma shudder in the cold as she was wearing a white tee shirt and jeans.

"Here we are. Get off you two love birds." Mister Popo informed.

"Huh? Already? Where are we? The biggest freezer known to man?" Bulma asked as she shivered at the cold breeze.

"The Yunzabit Highlands," the black man responded.

"Yunzabit?!" Bulma hollered in incredulity, her lips trembling and voice uneven due to the temperature of this place. "B-but that was the farthest corner of the Earth!"

Mister Popo got off the flying carpet, Vegeta followed before putting Bulma down carefully into the ground. Bulma hugged her shoulders as she quivered at the chilly air. The Saiyan Prince noticed this and decided to flare his ki as he pulled Bulma towards his body to warm her with his power. Though the action made Bulma uncomfortable, she relaxed after feeling the warmth of his ki power taking away the cold sensation. Mister Popo then led the way towards the space ship he was talking about.

"Wait, you expect us to believe there is a spaceship in this place? You've got to be kidding me?!" Bulma said. "My gosh, thanks Vegeta for being considerate enough to come with me. Maybe this freak wanted to drag a luscious babe like me in here alone and do some strange things to me, you know."

Vegeta turned to her with a smile, "Oh, don't worry, Bulma. I will protect you. If that happens then I will  _kill_ him for you."

Bulma abruptly turned to him, completely freaked out, especially the way he said ' _kill'_  as if the mere thought of it entertained him a lot. "No! Don't do that!" she screamed at his face.

He looked at her in amusement before he let out a delighted laughter, "Come on, it's a joke. I will only do that if you wanted me to."

The blue haired woman eyed him distrustfully, "Stop saying such things like it was normal to kill people."

The prince peered at her, a cruel looking smile on his lips, "Trust me; in my world it's really  _normal_ to kill people."

Bulma pushed him playfully as she rolled her blue eyes off him, "Shut up!" She sneered lightheartedly with a laugh.

Popo halted as he exclaimed, "Here we are."

Bulma and Vegeta looked on in astonishment at what was before them. There was indeed a strange thing, supposedly a spaceship of Kami-sama that looked like a giant insect or something, for it has four legs that supported its entire frame. It was bluish white in color and had a huge, bubbly window on its anterior.

"Woah! What is this?!" Bulma exclaimed in wonder as she carefully approached the space ship and knocked lightly on one of its legs, curious on what the thing is made of. "Huh? This isn't made on any metal I know of… hmmm…." She observed. Then she turned around to glare apprehensively at Mister Popo. "Okay! Enough of the Mister Popo mystery theater! What exactly do you know about this?" she demanded him.

Mister Popo looked at her with his creepy round eyes as he recited, "A long, long time ago, Kami-sama told me of the story of his past for the very first and only time. He said that when he was a child his spaceship had lived in the Yunzabit Highlands then Mister Popo said that the Yunzabit is a wasteland, why would a child be there?"

"And?" Bulma's interest piqued at the story, eager to hear more.

"Kami-sama said that he didn't know anything about the spaceship, he was confused. Perhaps he lost his memories when he hit his head. Mister Popo asked him where his parents are, Kami-sama replied 'No parents, only a note reading  _'We will come for you later, just wait for us.'_ '.

Bulma couldn't help but be impatient. She's not really patient with suspenseful narratives. Just where is this Mister Popo going to anyway? When Bulma was about to open her mouth to say her thoughts, Vegeta abruptly snapped at the black skinned man, interrupting him, his arms crossed over his chest: "Just get to the point already! I'm getting pissed off with what you say! We clearly didn't come here for a bedtime story, fool!"

As if hearing nothing of the Saiyan Prince's demands, Mister Popo continued with his story, "Kami-sama waited for his parents for a long time in a strange house but the years stretched on and he was finding it hard to live, to find food. He waited for almost thirty years. Finally he left Yunzabit and –"

"Didn't I just order you to get to the point already?" Vegeta growled with irritation, his fingers tapping his bicep impatiently.

Popo looked at him, amazed at how impatient this Saiyan is, "Mortals sure are impatient creatures. Mister Popo will come to the point soon,"

"I swear I'll kill you if this takes longer than ten seconds…" Vegeta mumbled irritably.

"Kami-sama found out that the house isn't any other house he's ever seen and concluded what odd house it was. It looked like some sort of creature, it has four legs and there were no doors or knobs or locks on it. It only opens up with a spoken word," Mister Popo told them. " _Piccolo,"_

Something in the space ship whirred, and then a huge disc descended before them from its interior.

"Hop in!" Popo said as he climbed his way into the disc. Bulma hesitated for a moment, not sure if this is right until Vegeta took her hand and assisted her towards the disc.

"Say it again and it closes, ' _Piccolo'_ " Mister Popo informed. The disc ascended towards the inside of the strange looking spaceship and locked itself on the floor.

"Now tell me, is this a house or a spaceship?" Mister Popo asked.

Bulma and Vegeta looked around in wonder. The interior of the ship was vast, almost like a house. There was a enormous seat in front of the bubbly window they've seen from the outside. In front of the said seat was what it looked like a small computer screen rooted over a small rock like structure. On the monitor were odd alien letters that appeared like combined geometric figures that could possibly Namekian alphabets.

"Of course! Kami is a Namekian! Vegeta told me that!" Bulma exclaimed.

"From what I heard from rumours, Planet Namek suffered from a terrible drought a hundred years ago. It was probably the reason why this  _Kami_ was sent to this planet to save him but for some reason hisparents weren't able to come for him. There's no doubt, this thing is indeed a spaceship." Vegeta understood.

Bulma turned to him, her eyes filled with realization, "Yes! Yes! Indeed! That's exactly what I thought!" she agreed as she walked around within the spaceship, taking a look at the things within it. When she found the computer monitor, it made her interested, "Huh? What is this? A computer? How do we use this? The door opened so there must be power. There could be a pass code or something…" she began to explore the computer's programming already. "Hmmm… this looked like buttons but they aren't. What are they?" she questioned curiously, tinkering at the machine with her curious mind.

The prince of Saiyans walked up to her as he peered at what she was doing, "Well, the door did open with a spoken word." he said.

"Probably voice sensors? Yes! Words, just like the entrance!" Bulma beamed. She turned to the computer.

"What do we say? ' _Piccolo_ '?" Mister Popo asked, walking over where the two were and peering at the monitor screen.

"Nope, that's probably just for the door." Bulma believed. "Hey, do you hear me?" she told on the voice sensors. "Fly! Zoom! Lift! Blast off!"

Nothing happened.

"That can't be it. It probably needs words spoken in Namekian language." Bulma concluded.

"If it is Namekian, then Mister Popo knows Namekian!" the black man exclaimed.

Bulma and Vegeta turned to him with a glare, "Why didn't you tell us in the first place? Let's try it. Make this thing blast off to space!" Bulma said.

"Where to?" Mister Popo asked.

"Well, for starters, Let's try…. To Jupiter!"

Mister Popo approached the voice sensors and spoke something Namekian, and then the spaceship blasted off to space, and made its three passengers screaming and glued to the floor due to its overwhelming velocity. In merely five seconds, Planet Jupiter was before their eyes, seen through the bubbly window.

"That's… Ju…piter…?" Bulma couldn't believe her eyes. It was indeed the actual planet Jupiter! And they made it all the way in here in just mere seconds? She couldn't believe how fast that trip was. She couldn't help her smile as she exclaimed, "Yes! Yes! That's Jupiter, alright! Yes!" she turned to Mister Popo and took his hands as she shook them and jump around. "We did it! We did it! Yes!"

"Yes! Indeed! We did it…" Mister Popo smiled.

Their joy over at what they just discovered didn't even make them sense how dark the look on Vegeta's eyes were.

Vegeta was in the corner, with his glowing red eyes dilated with rage and teeth gritted as he tried so hard to control of himself. In his innermost thoughts he was contemplating on how it was best to kill the black man… His hands trembled into fists…  _"Kill…! Kill..! Kill him! Die! Die! Die!"_

When Bulma turned to him, he was smiling back to her in his sweetest way. But when she looked away, Vegeta's dark look returned with a vengeance. " _I'll kill that fucking charcoal man once she's out of our sight!"_

Mister Popo shed tears at the thought that his master will be back to life in a few more days, maybe a month.

When they returned to Earth, Bulma shared the exciting news and adventures the three of them had with Goku and the others. She said that it will take a month before they could blast off to space since there would be a need for the ship's renovation. Bulma asked for someone to come with her. Vegeta volunteered and Bulma was  _forced_ to make him come with her out of her fear of him, she also invited Krilin to come, and the bald warrior was  _forced_ to go with her too. Gohan also volunteered to come with them but Chichi didn't allow her son to go until Gohan yelled at her because of his mother's loud mouth and stupid squabbles. Defeated, Chichi allowed Gohan to go.

Mister Popo said he won't be able to come because there will be no one to take care of Kami's palace. He offered to teach the Namekian language to those who would go, Vegeta volunteered to be the one to study the language.

And so, it was settled. Bulma, Vegeta, Krilin and Gohan will go to Planet Namek in one month.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 4, 21:10, Sun Wukong Hospital, rooftop]**

That night, Mister Popo was teaching Vegeta the Namekian language in the hospital's rooftop. The black man was surprised at the Saiyan's ability to learn pretty fast and easy. However, given that the flaming haired Saiyan was just their enemy yesterday, he was suspicious at the prince's intentions.

And other than that… he saw what really happened… He saw that Vegeta was killed from Kami's lookout, therefore, who was this Saiyan Prince right in front of him?

"Thanks a lot, it could be very helpful," Vegeta told Mister Popo as he was finally done learning Namekian language.

"I was impressed by your fast learning ability." Mister Popo praised.

"Hmph! I am a Saiyan and a Super Elite on top of that. It is only expected of me to be a genius!" Vegeta boasted with laughter.

Mister Popo was staring intently at Vegeta, his suspicions obvious.

"What are your motives? Why are you helping Son Goku and the others?" Popo asked.

The smile faded on the Saiyan's face as he stared at Popo curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I heard you came to Earth to purge all life. Why suddenly had a change of mind?"

Vegeta glared at Mister Popo, the friendly look on his face slowly fading into a cold, dark look. "Hmmmm…." He mumbled. Even his friendly tone lowered into a dark, detached, cold and threatening tone.

Mister Popo couldn't find himself to speak. By the way Vegeta's expression has changed; it seemed that this Saiyan isn't what he seems to be. He could be friendly and sweet on the outside, but what truly lies inside is a dark, psychotic, and blood thirsty beast that no one actually knows about. Was that the true side of this Saiyan?

"I see… You  _saw_ what  _happened,_  didn't you? My, my… I wasn't careful myself. Tch, what a nuisance you are," Vegeta said in a dark tone, his black eyes slowly glowing crimson. "I suppose I should kill you now."

Mister Popo began to back away in fear, what's with this Saiyan anyway? Is he going to kill him simply because he knows some part of the truth on what he truly is?

* * *

**[Age 762, November 4, 21:15, Sun Wukong Hospital, hallway]**

Bulma was about to go home when she thought of how Vegeta was doing in his attempt to learn Namekian language. So she decided to check him out on the rooftop. While walking the stairs towards the rooftop, the light suddenly went out.

Bulma froze in her place, she couldn't see through the darkness especially when she was in the middle of a flight of stairs. Thank Kami, the lights came back after a few seconds and she sighed with relief. Once she was at the rooftop's entrance door, she let out a sigh. Why would she go all the way to see how Vegeta was doing? She thought that his sweetness and friendliness towards her had someone began to grow on her, even for just a day. She remembered how he held her in his arms that day, and how he assisted her on climbing the entry disc on Kami's spaceship. She thought he wasn't so bad after all. Maybe if he wasn't such a creepy stalker she could give him a chance. Besides, he's cute and a prince, too. For a day, she forgot how evil he could be.

She turned on the knob and opened the door towards the rooftop.

What she saw quickly made her pull away her earlier thoughts.

Mister Popo is dead and headless. His corpse lied over the pool of his own blood. Bulma suddenly want to vomit at the sight of the black man.

"Oh, hey there, Bulma!"

Bulma almost jumped in surprise. Vegeta was standing behind her, holding two unopened soda cans.

"What's the matter?" Vegeta asked innocently.

Bulma's hand was in her mouth, her face filled with terror and her eyes, frightened and tearful. "M-m-mister Popo…. Is… dead! D-d-did y-you do this?"

"Huh?" Vegeta turned towards the murder scene in front of them, and was shocked at the sight. The soda cans in his hands fell into the floor.

"What the fuck?!" Vegeta mouthed in surprise.

"I thought you were with him!"

"Yeah, but I went down stairs to buy some soda for me and him. I was just thankful that he helped us out to go to Planet Namek."

"Who would have done this?"

"Don't ask me! I don't know!"

Bulma ran her hands over her blue hair. "I should tell Son-kun and the others." she said and then she walked past Vegeta back to Goku's room. Vegeta just watched at her back, scratching the back of his head innocently.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 4, 21:22, Sun Wukong Hospital, rooftop]**

"Who could have done this to Popo?" Vegeta asked himself as he turned around to look at Popo's corpse. He crouched down to pick up the soda cans on his feet. He just stared at the corpse with a pitiful stare. "Poor Earthling…"

He just was just there, staring blankly at the corpse right in front of him.

Seconds later, he broke out into a loud, psychotic laughter, throwing back his head with the look of a madman on his face. His eyes glowing crimson.

"Fufufufufu….. Bwahahahahahahahahahaha! Serves you right, fool! That's what you get for trying to question the prince of all Saiyans! Bwahahahahahahahaha!" he laughed. "I did it! I killed him! For Bulma! For my Bulma! For me to be with my Bulma, I will kill anyone who would get in my way! Everything, for my dear little Bulma! Bwahahahahahahahaha!"

Then he turned his head down and sighed, his crimson eyes fading back to its coal black.

"Huh? I guess I'll give the other soda to Bulma after all."

He stood up and exited the rooftop, a childish grin on his face.

_"For my dear little Bulma…"_


	5. Chapter 4: First Date

**Chapter 4: First Date**

* * *

**[Age 762, November 4, 21:30, Sun Wukong Hospital, rooftop]**

When Son Goku learned of Mister Popo's death from Bulma, he was suspicious. Vegeta's claim that he was out to get some soda for both him and Mister Popo was indeed doubtful. There was no one with Mister Popo at the time of his death except for Vegeta and according to the stories he heard from Bulma, the black man's death was extremely gruesome. His head was cut clean off his head, or it probably exploded with a powerful impact on the floor like a fruit that was slammed mercilessly on the ground with unrestrained force. Based on the description he heard from Bulma, it looked like Mister Popo's head had exploded since there were some brains and gray matter on the black man's shoulders and upper part of the torso, and a few cracks and small rubbles near the body.

That's why when Vegeta entered the room; he was bombarded with lots of several suspecting questions related to Mister Popo's death. Vegeta was claiming he was really out at that time. Goku tried to find any suspecting bluff or lies within Vegeta's claim but the prince's mind was unpredictable. Besides that, if Vegeta was the one who killed Mister Popo and brutally did it, then how come there was no blood evidence on his clothes or anything? Yeah, he could have fired a deadly ki blast towards his victims or make them explode, but by the way the body was slammed on the floor, there's no way Vegeta would be that unsuspectingly clean on those same clothes, would he? Also, Goku and the others didn't sense Vegeta's ki spike up if he ever used ki to kill the victim.

Vegeta was tired of Goku's questioning. He was weary and wanted to sleep. He gave the other soda can to Bulma.

"I told you, it wasn't me," Vegeta tried to convince everyone, but the looks he was getting from the Z fighters was unnerving. It's making him shrink in embarrassment and he was about to cry. "Please, believe me. I'm really innocent! I was really out by that time. How could I kill someone who just helped us out?"

Goku let out a sigh, "Okay, okay. I know. I'm sorry for suspecting you, Vegeta. I know you're innocent. It's just that I couldn't think of anyone who could do that to Mister Popo…"

"Could it be another enemy?" Gohan suggested, fear and worry visible in his eyes.

"It's possible," Vegeta agreed.

"If he was able to kill Mister Popo that easily, that someone must be incredibly powerful!" Krilin awed.

"I wish I could fight him whoever he is…" Goku muttered with determination in his voice.

"You know you cannot fight in that state you're in," Vegeta told Goku bluntly.

The broken warrior pouted, "You're the one who did this to me."

Vegeta laughed light heartedly, "Sorry, Sorry." then his face quickly turned serious. "Anyways, let's forget about Popo for the moment. After all, Bulma, Krilin, Gohan and I are going to Planet Namek to collect the Dragon Balls in order to bring them back to life. So we don't have to worry about it!"

"Yeah, you're right." Everyone agreed.

Bulma yawned.

"Are you tired?" Vegeta asked her.

"Hnnn… A lot has happened today," Bulma said.

"Shall we go home?" he asked.

"Hm… Yeah…"

Vegeta and Bulma prepared to leave and go home. "We'll probably return the day after tomorrow. We'll see you then." Vegeta told Goku.

"Yeah, take care."

Vegeta smiled back at Goku, "Get well soon, Kakarot."

Goku snorted a laugh, "Thanks, Vegeta."

* * *

**[Age 762, November 4, 22:15, Capsule Corporation]**

Once Bulma and Vegeta got back home to Capsule Corporation, she went directly towards her room and fell fast asleep on her bed. Vegeta followed her soon. When he entered her room quietly, his eyes were glowing crimson and his face was dark and cold as he stared at her sleeping form.

 _"They suspected me, indeed. If only she didn't see anything then it would be a lot easier,"_  He uttered to himself as he remembered the brutal way he killed Popo that night.

_About one hour earlier…_

_"Thanks a lot, it could be very helpful," Vegeta told Mister Popo as he was finally done learning Namekian language._

_"I was impressed by your fast learning ability." Mister Popo had praised him openly._

_"Hmph! I am a Saiyan and a Super Elite on top of that. It is only expected of me to be a genius!" Vegeta boasted with laughter._

_Mister Popo was staring intently at Vegeta._

_"What are your motives? Why are you helping Son Goku and the others?" Popo asked curiously, Vegeta noticed that there was an underlying suspicion in his tone. The smile faded on the Saiyan's face as he stared at Popo curiously._

_"What do you mean?" he asked very carefully, an icy pitch in his voice._

_"I heard you came to Earth to purge all life. Why suddenly had a change of mind?"_

_Vegeta glared at Mister Popo, the friendly look on his face slowly fading into a cold, dark look. "Hmmmm…." He mumbled. Even his friendly tone lowered into a dark, detached, freezing and threatening tone. "I see… So you_ _saw_ _what_ _happened,_ _didn't you? My, my… I wasn't careful myself. Tch, what a nuisance you are," Vegeta said, his black eyes slowly glowing crimson. "I suppose I should kill you now."_

_Mister Popo began to back away in fear, realizing what he just did. He quickly turned around to run but Vegeta had materialized before him and punched his chin with a powerful uppercut that broke his jaw before the Saiyan disappeared and appeared above him, slamming his clawed hand unto Popo's skull and mercilessly smashed him face first on the floor. He repeated the same cruelty as he laughed like a mad man, his bloodlust spiraling out of control._

" _I! Will! Not! Let! Anyone! Get! In! My! Way! And! Stop! Me! Not! Even! You!" he snarled hatefully as he smashed Popo's face into the floor with each word. "Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You foolish Earthling! You think you can stop me just because you saw what happened? You! WON'T!" Just as when Mister Popo was completely unrecognizable, he harshly ripped what remained of the head with a blood curdling snarl._

_He was about to rip the corpse to bloody pieces when he was abruptly snapped out of his murder trance by the incoming presence of Bulma. He turned his head towards the door and using his powers, he cut the electricity supply of the entire city, only for a few seconds though, so he could escape the crime scene before she finds him._

_Using his superhuman speed, he seemingly teleported himself out of the rooftop and into a safe place where no one would see him outside the hospital. It was good the place was out of humans because it was already too late. Vegeta gazed into his bloody hands, which were trembling and twitching uncontrollably. He could feel his heart still pounding within his chest as the thrill of bloodshed he just did._

" _Damn it…" he thought as he gritted his teeth angrily. He sensed Towa has appeared behind him and he turned around to see her smiling at him adorably._

" _Don't worry, I will take care of you," she told him as she pointed her wand at him. The tip of her magical rod sparking with dark purple light._

* * *

Back to the present.

_"There's no other choice. I guess I'll have to do something about this before they realized that it was me who killed that annoying charcoal man. Tch! What a nuisance! Really!"_

He raised his right finger above him and the tip of his finger began to glow. Vegeta's expression turned psychotic and he grinned evilly at what he was about to do.

" _Too bad for that fool!"_

* * *

**[Age 762, November 5, 7:30, Capsule Corporation]**

The next day, Bulma woke up with a start. She found Vegeta was already awake when she got up from bed. She ate the breakfast her mother had prepared for her and after that, she went to help her father repair the spaceship she and Vegeta  _found_  yesterday at the Yunzabit Highlands. She wondered how a space ship like that ended up in a barren wasteland at the very corner of the Earth.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 6, 7:30 , Sun Wukong Hospital]**

The day after that, Vegeta and Bulma went back to the Sun Wukong hospital to visit Goku, Krilin and Gohan. The bald warrior and the young half-Saiyan-half-human hybrid were discharged of the hospital, leaving Goku the only patient confined. Vegeta felt relieved at the realization that everyone has finally forgotten the incident the night before.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 8, 13:30 , Capsule Corporation]**

Two days later, Vegeta came on Bulma and Dr. Briefs' workplace. It seemed he was out that entire morning. She asked him where he has been and he said that he was training. Then Vegeta showed her something. A pamphlet that featured a newly opened amusement park named  _'Magic Land'_  near their home.

"Let's go on a date, Bulma!" Vegeta invited with a sweet smile.

"Eh? A date!" Bulma blushed. "B-but I'm busy."

"Forget about the spaceship for a while! You've been working on it for several days! Let's go on a date, please! If you don't agree then let me pester you all day long!"

Vegeta was acting childish, and that's both sweet and cute but annoying at the same time.

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaassssee!" Vegeta whined.

Bulma let out a sigh, "My gosh, Vegeta! You're acting like a child!"

"Uhmmmmm…." Vegeta pouted. "Date? Please?"

Bulma scratched her head, annoyance etched on her expression as she looked at her father, who was grinning back at her.

"Go dear, Vegeta's right. You need it. I'll be fine."

Bulma sighed, and turned to Vegeta. "Fine, but give me time to prepare myself."

Vegeta nodded like a good little boy. "Yaaaay! I'll tell mama! Mama said she also wanted to come with us!"

Then Vegeta was out.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 8, 14:30 , Capsule Corporation]**

Vegeta was getting impatient on waiting by the door. Bulma was taking long preparing herself for their date. Mrs. Briefs was talking his ears out and his annoyance with her voice and along with his impatience was making his thoughts dark.

 _"I swear if Bulma takes another minute longer I will kill her mother for making me wait_ _!"_  he thought, but immediately took away that scary thought.  _"No, I shouldn't do that. If I kill her mother then she might give me that look and that I wish I wouldn't see again."_

"So, Vegeta-chan, it's good to see that Bulma-chan accepted your request for a date," Mrs. Briefs was saying, which snapped Vegeta out of his thought.

"Uh… yeah, thanks for letting me know about that park, mama." Vegeta replied at her with a friendly smile. Earlier that morning after his training, Mrs. Briefs had told him to invite Bulma for a date in the amusement park by showing him the pamphlet he showed Bulma.

"No problem, Vegeta-chan! So long as the two of you are happy… I'm glad, too."

As if on cue, Bulma finally came out of her room. She was wearing a cocktail dress printed with floral designs and it fits perfectly on her sexy curves. Her hair was tied in a neat ponytail and her make-up was simple. And Vegeta was gaping at her beauty as this was the first time he has seen her dressed in this way.

When she came to him, he suddenly snapped at her. "It's about time, Bulma! You made me wait an entire hour for this!" he yelled at her. Bulma blinked and shrank back at his sudden fit.

"Sorry, but let me remind you that it was you who invited me into this." Bulma said.

The Saiyan Prince rolled his eyes off her, "Whatever," he told her. "Let's just go."

The three of them took a hover car towards Magic Land.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 8, 15:00 , Magic Land]**

It was the opening day of Magic Land, which was why there were lots of people already around the said amusement park. There were different rides from extreme to slightly relaxing. The longest roller coaster and the highest ferries wheel are also found in that newly opened park, which were being promoted by several crew and mascots of the park. The park also offered arcade games at its arcade building and had a huge food court that can catered variety of foods.

Walking around with cones of ice cream in their hands, which they bought once they arrived inside the park, Bulma and Mrs. Briefs were amazed at the different rides the amusement park has to offer. Several extreme rides were making Bulma kind of excited and some made her nervous.

"Hey, Vegeta-chan! Which ride would you like to try first?" Mrs. Briefs asked her daughter's boyfriend.

Vegeta looked at her innocently and then pointed at a tall tower, about fifty feet tall. The ride made Mrs. Briefs and Bulma kind of nervous.

"F-f-f-free fall?!" Bulma and Mrs. Briefs screamed. Free fall is the drop tower ride in which a gondola that carries riders is lifted to the top of the tower and then released to free-fall down the tower, only to be slowed by brakes as it approaches the bottom of the ride.

"Ehehehe… Uhm… Ve-Vegeta, maybe we should try another… hehehehe…" Bulma smiled sheepishly, afraid to admit that she doesn't want to ride that thing.

"No… We will try everything in here as much as we can."

Then Vegeta dragged Bulma and Mrs. Briefs towards the line of the Free Fall ride.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 8, 15:15, Magic Land]**

Bulma was silently praying to the  _dead_  Kami for them to be saved as the gondola of the Free Fall ride was lifted. Bulma was sitting in between her mother and Vegeta, gripping at their hands with her cold and shaking hands in fear. Her eyes were shut closed as she was scared to see the height of their position. She's not actually scared of heights, but the fact that she could feel the wind on her skin and whipping her hair and knowing that they may drop into the ground anytime was making her nervous to death.

She felt Vegeta's fingers tighten on her hand, his hand was warm, and unlike hers which she thought was ice cold due to her fear. She opened one eye to look at her right, and found Vegeta staring at her with a sweet smile.

"I'm here, Bulma. And you have nothing to be afraid of. It's just a ride." He told her.

"Shut up, Vegeta! A Saiyan like you doesn't have any problem with this kind of ride but to me… to me… it's just the most horrifying ride on Earth!"

"Don't be scared, I'm here." Vegeta smiled.

"I told you to shut your – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bulma's words were cut off when the gondola was released and Bulma felt herself falling down into the Earth.

 _"Am I going to die?! Am I going to die?! No! I'm too young to die!"_ she thought as she couldn't stop herself from screaming at the feel of it. It felt as if her body was falling down, leaving her very soul, including her insides above.

She could hear other riders scream along with her. Her mother who was on her left was also screaming out of joy and Vegeta on her right was laughing loudly, probably after seeing how she reacts to the ride.

After that ride, Bulma felt as if she was dying. She was pale white out of her fear, and her expression was paranoid. Vegeta was laughing at her but stopped when she glared at her darkly. He helped her seat on a bench and went off to get some water for her.

"T-that was the most horrifying ride I had in my entire life!" she complained. Mrs. Briefs tend to her daughter. When Vegeta returned with a bottle of mineral water in his hands, Bulma snatched the bottle from him and drank the water from it.

"Bulma, let's try the River Rafting ride!" Vegeta pointed at the ride where log-shaped boats slide down into a made-up river.

That, maybe she could handle.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 8, 15:30, Magic Land]**

After she has calmed down from her nervous reaction from the Free-fall ride, they tried other several rides, from the River Rafting ride, to Disc-o ride, balloon ride, pirate ship ride, bumper cars, and then also went to the arcade for some games like the Laser Mission game, a game where you fire off laser gun toys to other players until you are the only one left to stand. Mrs. Briefs was the first player to out among twenty players, until only Vegeta and Bulma were left to stand. Bulma survived mostly because Vegeta was protecting her and taking their opponents down by himself. In the end, Vegeta let Bulma win after evading most of her laser attacks with his speed and decided to just give it up. Bulma got a huge pink bunny toy as a prize for winning the game.

When they went back to the park, Vegeta invited Bulma to try the forty-foot tall ferries wheel ride. After waiting in the line for several minutes, Mrs. Briefs excused herself to the restroom. So when their time came to, only Vegeta and Bulma were able to ride the ferries wheel, leaving Mrs. Briefs out of the ride.

As the gondola, in which Bulma and Vegeta were riding, floated up into the sky, Bulma's breath was taken away by how beautiful the entire West City Capitol was. She could see the famous Tongari Tower and her own home, which was the biggest home in the city.

"Wow! The city is so beautiful!" Bulma exclaimed. Vegeta, who sat opposite her in the gondola, stared at the city with indifference. Bulma then turned to him and stared at him for a minute long, realizing to herself that Vegeta wasn't really that bad after all. For a while, her thoughts of him being evil and ruthless were completely gone. Seeing Vegeta that way, and wearing Earthling clothes made him look like a different person than what he was when she first saw him on the television.

"Hey, Vegeta…" she said.

Vegeta turned his eyes to her. "What is it?"

"Aren't you supposed to kill humanity or destroy Earth when you and Nappa first came in here? Why aren't you doing that?"

"Why, you asked?" Vegeta said, he held his chin as if he was trying so hard to think of it. "Let's say I cannot bring myself to kill you. And if that was the case, I cannot also bring myself to kill the race in which you are in and destroy your home planet."

"Why me? Why is it that of all people, you want me to be your girlfriend?" Bulma asked.

"Well…" he looked down in embarrassment, a faint blush in his cheek, "It's because you're the first woman to be able to make me feel different."

"Different? How is it different?"

Vegeta raised his eyes at her and forced a smirk.

"I am the prince of the most powerful warrior race in the universe, cold and ruthless. I admit I did kill many people and destroyed a lot of worlds in cold blood. I always believed that foolish emotions like love and compassion are nothing meant for a warrior like me and could be the cause of his downfall. But… it was you who changed that belief I held my entire life for so long. I… I don't know, but meeting you has changed everything I once believed in. When I saw you, it felt… different. What do you humans call it? Love at first sight? Yeah, that. Also, hearing your vain praises you commented about yourself through the scouter caught my interest of you, knowing that we're very much alike. Then I also realized that I cannot ever bring myself to kill you no matter what. That's how much I love you."

So that was it, huh? It was because he realized that both of them were alike, that's why he likes her. But for a cold hearted prince to change all so suddenly because of her? Isn't it too sudden? That change was too much fast, in her opinion. But she was glad she had changed that scary attitude of his.

"Vegeta… I'm glad that it was because of me that you have changed. Thank you."

The prince stared at her and smiled back. "I did it for you, Bulma!"

Bulma smiled back.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 8, 15:50, Magic Land]**

After that ferries wheel ride, Bulma and Vegeta went out of the ride and met up with Mrs. Briefs. The two didn't know that Mrs. Briefs set up her bathroom incident for the two of them to be left alone for a while.

"So… what should we try next?" Bulma asked.

"Should we go try the roller coaster," Vegeta suggested.

"Bulma-san? Is that you, Bulma-san?" a voice of a man shouted at them. Bulma and Vegeta turned to see a man in his late twenties approaching them. The man had brown layered hair and wore a corporate suit. "Bulma-san! It's really you!" the man said.

"Shogo Nakama-kun?" Bulma recognized, a smile forming in her face.

"Yes, it me!" the man called Shogo exclaimed.

"Mom, Vegeta, this is Shogo Nakama, he's my former classmate in the Engineering School." Bulma introduced.

"Oh, hi there, Shogo-chan! What a lovely looking man you are! I'm Bulma's mother!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed. Vegeta just glared at the newcomer.

"So, how are you doing?" Bulma asked.

"I just opened up my new business here,"

"You own Magic Land?!" the blue haired girl exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah, hehe," Shogo winked at her. Vegeta let out a sneer.

"That's great!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Yeah, well. Good timing I met you here! I've got something to show you. Remember the painting I showed you when we were in college? I made it into a wall art somewhere near the roller coaster ride!"

"Really! Show me now!"

"Yes, yes, I'll take you there."

Bulma and Shogo walked away, Vegeta was about to follow them, with a dark look on his face when Mrs. Briefs held his arm. "Vegeta-chan, do you want some takoyaki? Come on!" she told him, unaware of the brooding darkness that was in her companion's look. Mrs. Briefs dragged Vegeta into the Takoyaki stand. ( _Note: Takoyaki – Octopus Balls)_

After waiting for a few minutes, Mrs. Briefs finally made her orders for three Takoyaki orders.

"It smells delicious, right? Vegeta-chan," Mrs. Briefs asked as she turned around. "Huh? Vegeta-chan? Where did he go?

* * *

**[Age 762, November 8, 16:00, Magic Land]**

Bulma remembered that time when she was in college. She had a crush on Shogo Nakama, the smartest person in class aside from herself. He was a genius and an artistic one, too. She remembered that time when he showed her a painting of a very beautiful angel with blue hair and blue eyes descending from the sky. The angel was based on her.

It was the same painting that was now in the wall before her and she felt her heart skip a beat when she saw it. It was as beautiful as the painting Shogo showed her years ago.

"Oh, Shogo-kun, it feels so nostalgic!" Bulma exclaimed happily.

"Nice, huh? Thanks a lot. I actually dedicated this to you, see?" Shogo pointed at her name at the corner of the wall painting. It said:  _To my dearest Bulma Briefs, who was like an angel sent by heaven to me._

Back when they were in college, Bulma and Shogo were best friends at school. While Bulma had a puppy crush on him, she didn't know that Shogo also like her. However, after Bulma opened a relationship with the guy named Yamcha, Shogo decided not to mention her feelings for her. To him, Bulma was as beautiful as an angel sent by the heavens.

Bulma smiled. "Thanks."

They didn't know that in a corner, a very jealous and angry Vegeta was watching at them, with his crazy looking red eyes.

Vegeta's fists were trembling in his anger as he watched Bulma and Shogo together. His anger rose when he found out the dedication written in the corner of the painting.

" _Grrrr… Kill...! Kill that bastard! DIE! DIE! I will paint that fucking wall with his blood!"_

Bulma looked at the painting before her. The angel was indeed as beautiful as her.

When she turned around, she found that Shogo was nowhere near her anymore. She looked around for him, wondering where the man went.

Then she heard loud screaming and she looked up into the roller coaster. There she saw Shogo fall down in the railing of the roller coaster. Based on the impact, he must have fallen that high to cause his body to be torn open and be trapped in between the railings of the ride.

"Shogo-kun!" Bulma screamed. She watched as the roller coaster hit Shogo's body, tearing it apart into two. The upper part of his body flew and splattered into the wall where the painting he dedicated to Bulma was.

Meanwhile, the hydraulics of the roller coasters that secured the cars and seats suddenly failed and caused the ride to be derailed. Bulma and several others within the vicinity witnessed the brutal and gore death of all the riders.

Bulma screamed, and so as a terrible lot of people as they watched helplessly at the scene in front of them.

"Bulma!" she heard Vegeta called, and she realized that she was already screaming and crying. He came to her and wrapped his arms around her, hiding her face in front of his chest. "Don't look," he ordered.

Bulma tried to shut her eyes, but the tears of fear were streaming from her eyes uncontrollably. The terrified screaming of people was loud and bloodcurdling. She felt Vegeta's hands trying to cover her ears, but it wasn't enough to block all of the screaming.

A few seconds later, the screaming stopped. People began to panic and ran away from the roller coaster's vicinity.

"It's over. I'll take you away. Just don't look. Close your eyes." Vegeta told her as he took her in his arms and walked out of the vicinity with a strange calm.

Bulma found herself frozen at what she just witnessed. She and Vegeta were supposed to be in that roller coaster ride! Thankfully, Shogo came… and saved them in exchanged of his own life.  _"Wait? How did Shogo came up there?"_ She wondered. She saw Shogo fell somewhere above before he hit the roller coaster's railings. Did someone lifted him up into the sky and then threw him down or made him fall? If that was the case, then… the one who did it was able to fly.

"Vegeta-chan! I was looking for you! Oh! Bulma-chan, what happened in there?" she heard her mother say as she approached them.

"An accident. The roller coaster derailed. All riders… _died_." She heard Vegeta explained, and the way he said 'died' was completely cold, without any emotion… or remorse. "We should get away from here, now."

Vegeta walked several paces before he brought Bulma down to seat her in an empty bench.

"Are you alright, Bulma?" he asked her as he knelt before her, touching her cheeks. Bulma was still in shock and she was still shaking in fear. "I'm sorry I brought you here. I'm also sorry I've almost invite you into that roller coaster ride. Glad that college friend of yours saved us both. Where is he by the way?"

"He's… he's dead."

"Dead?!" Vegeta and Mrs. Briefs both screamed in shock.

Bulma nodded, crying again, "I saw him fall into the railing and his fall probably caused that incident in the roller coaster." She sniffed. She didn't notice that Vegeta's eyes turned cold.

"And, what did you see other than that?"

"People dying," She cried.

"My…" Mrs. Briefs moaned as she saw her daughter cry. There's nothing more painful than a mother seeing her daughter crying and traumatized like that.

Vegeta pursed his lips and hugged her. "I'm sorry you saw that," He said as he rubbed her back while she cried on his chest.

It took a few minutes before Bulma calmed down. Vegeta brought her another bottle of mineral water again and offered the takoyaki Mrs. Briefs bought earlier for her. Mrs. Briefs went home, saying she needed to cook dinner. Vegeta and Bulma stayed because Bulma wanted to see the investigation. They watched as ambulance, medics, policemen and investigators arrived at the park to investigate what happened.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 8, 18:30, Magic Land]**

When night came by, rain started pouring into the city but Vegeta and Bulma stayed at the amusement park and watched at the investigation with some other bystanders. The rollercoaster's vicinity was enclosed by yellow police cross line ribbons. Investigators took pictures of the dead victims before they were brought to the ambulance. The media also arrived to report the incident in the news. The police and detectives went around and interviewed witnesses and crew members. When the police chief asked who and where the owner of the park was, Bulma stood up and approached him.

"The owner of this park is my college friend…. He's… dead…"

The police chief and several investigators turned their attention to her.

"How did you know that, Miss Briefs?" the police chief asked, recognizing her as the heiress of the Capsule Corporation.

"I… saw," Bulma said.

Now, everyone's attention turned to her.

"What did you see?"

"Shogo-kun fell into the railing somewhere above."

"You're saying he fell from the sky?"

According to the investigation, there was no railing that led above where Shogo fell.

"Chief, other witnesses also said the same thing."

"How will that happen? That's completely impossible!"

"I know who killed him!" a little girl about ten years old exclaimed. Her mother quickly hushed her. Everyone's attention turned to the girl. "It was that man!" then they all looked to where the girl pointed and turned to see a completely astounded Vegeta.

"Me? Why me?" Vegeta asked innocently.

"I saw him flying into the sky strangling the mister she was with earlier!"

Bulma's eyes suddenly turned suspicious towards Vegeta, and the Saiyan Prince saw that look. "Foolish girl, no people can  _fly._ " he said to the little girl with a sheepish smile.

"But I saw you… and I remember seeing you in the news a few days ago. You are one of the aliens called the Saiyans, right?"

Everyone turned towards Vegeta and looked at him.

"Yes, he looked very much like one the Saiyans indeed!" one civilian exclaimed.

"Yes! Yes! He is a Saiyan!" another screamed.

"Uh…" Vegeta shrank back as he took a step back. "Yeah… but I didn't kill anyone since I came –!"

"He destroyed East City!"

"I didn't!" Vegeta quickly defended. It was Nappa who destroyed that damn city when they landed, not him!

People suddenly went on a dispute, wanting Vegeta to be taken for investigation.

"You come with us, you can explain everything in the precinct!" a policeman approached Vegeta, holding cuffs in his hand. Vegeta stepped back.

"I won't come. I have nothing to explain. I was behind Bulma when it happened!" the prince defended. He turned to Bulma with an anxious look. "Bulma! Say something!"

Bulma didn't say anything as she realized that the only person she knew around who can fly and do that to Shogo was only Vegeta. But if Vegeta was telling the truth, then who did that to Shogo?

"Bulma, please!" Vegeta begged. "Don't believe anything! It's not me!"

Bulma shook her head as she said, "No, it's not Vegeta. Please believe him," She defended him as she tried to talk him out of the policeman who was trying to cuff him.

"He could not be the one responsible on what happened here, but he's still responsible for what happened in East City. And the death he and his companion caused tolled a thousand and a hundred people in total," The police chief told Bulma. "And just what do you think you're doing with him all this time, Miss Bulma? You know that's obstruction of justice! Stay away from him."

"No!" Vegeta yelled. "I didn't do anything wrong! I just came to this planet to be with her! It's not me who destroyed that city!"

"Look, if you just keep it down then it would be a lot easier for you." The policeman approaching him said. "We can talk about this in the precinct, Mister Vegeta. But if you continue resisting then we have to go to certain measures."

Are these people crazy? Why would they want to do this to Vegeta? And to a Saiyan, nonetheless. Shouldn't they be peeing on their pants in fear at the fact that he destroyed an entire city?

"What measures?"

"That is…"

There was a loud gunshot and Vegeta's eyes dilated in surprise.

"The fuck?!" the policeman who was talking to the Saiyan mouthed in surprise. Someone fired a gun towards Vegeta, and it was meant as a side headshot! He saw the bullet hit the left side of Vegeta's head, and stopped dead on its track.

"That's impossible!"

"Who did that?!" the chief of police demanded, and they all turned towards another civilian, a black haired man holding a pistol. The man was shaking with rage.

Vegeta's hand automatically went to that side of his head and his fingers found the bullet that hit him. He took it to show the surprised policeman that it did no damage to him.

" _What is he made of?!"_ the policeman thought, as he watched at the Saiyan with shocked, disbelieving eyes. Vegeta just stared at the bullet in his hand. His eyes looking terrified, almost in tears.

"You killed my family you stupid Saiyan! DIE!" the man who just fired the gun screamed as he pulled the trigger three more times. The bullets hit the Saiyan Prince, but didn't do any damage as the first one.

"Someone, stop him!" the chief of police ordered and his men went on stopping the desperate man. They used strength to prevent him and took away his gun by force.

"Vegeta!" Bulma ran towards him. Vegeta's head was bent down. She held his hand, the one holding the bullet and looked at him worriedly. "Are you alright?"

Vegeta nodded once, his lips trembling like a child about to cry but he tried to keep his tears at bay by biting his lower lip. The fingers on his sides started to twitch but desperately tried to control the urge that started to boil within the surface by closing them into tight fists. He's completely silent, not speaking any word. And this sudden behavior of his was making chills run across Bulma's spine.

"Vegeta. Hey," Bulma tried to call his attention. She heard him speak a word, but she couldn't hear it. "What?"

Vegeta repeated the same word again, and the way he said those words made her let out a terrified gasped as she stepped back, her body started to tremble with fear. The tone of his voice was horribly low, and cold. Completely different from the tone he used when he speaks to her. He said,  _"I'll kill you."_

"Vegeta!" she called him, as she shook him with her hand. He raised his head slowly and she saw for the first time that scary look in his eyes that would be the very source of her nightmares for days.

Vegeta's look was animalistic. His blood shot eyes were a pair of glowing crimson, dilated into crazy dots. His lips were pulled back to show his sharp fangs.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!" Vegeta roared.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 8, 19:16, Streets of West City Capitol]**

Bulma run away as fast as she could, and looked back every now and then, just to make sure that Vegeta was not following her.

 _What's wrong with him?_  She wondered in panic. He seemed to change and became a completely different person when she saw that scary look on his face. She witnessed how he brutally killed all the policemen, investigators and civilians in a berserk rage. And he was  _laughing_ like a psychopath as he relished on the blood and screams of his victims. He was like a bloodthirsty animal that has been released from being locked up for a long time, and was in need to kill and destroy, to feel blood and hear screams of his prey. She was able to flee away from the scene, but she wasn't so sure if she was being pursued by him or not. But she knows she could be his next prey. So she dashed as quickly as possible, back to her home. Without a care if she gets wet on the rain.

Bulma finally reached the Capsule Corporation compound and hurriedly ran towards her room, locking her door. Once she has made sure it was locked and so as the windows, she fit herself inside her closet, shaking in fear.

" _Please, please, please! Don't let him find me, please…."_

Then she heard her door open. " _What? I remember locking that damn door?!"_ She thought in panic. She carefully dropped to her knees as she covered her mouth with her trembling hands. She could feel her heart pound hard inside her chest as the sight of Vegeta as he entered her room. There was blood all over him and his clothes and he was soaking wet because of the rain. He looked around curiously for a few moments before his eyes settled on the closet. Bulma held her breath and shut her eyes quickly.

" _Please, please, please… please… go away…"_  she prayed silently and desperately.

" _Good night,"_ a child-like voice said from behind her.

Bulma's eyes became as wide as saucers. Her blue irises were slits of fear as she heard that familiar cold voice. She turned around; her body completely trembled in fear and was terrified on what she saw on the horizontal slats of the closet door. A pair of glowing crimson eyes that belonged to Vegeta, was peering down on her like she was something to eat.

" _Good night, my dear little Bulma."_

Bulma screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	6. Chapter 5: Lift Off

**Chapter 5: Lift Off**

* * *

Bulma was dreaming again.

In her dream, Vegeta was watching her with bright crimson eyes that glowed against the darkness of her room. The dimness made him look like a scary shadow. His gaze was intent, hard, as if he was looking at her like she was something to eat. She just stared at him in fear, frozen under his dark, cold gaze. She found his lips pursed into a tight line, as if he was trying to control himself from something he wanted to do. They just gazed at each other for a while until he slowly hovered towards her as if he was a ghost.

 _"You are only mine,"_ he told her in a voice that sounded like a high pitched chorale and it made him sound quite demonic. This dream was familiar, Bulma thought.

Someone entered the scene, she recognized it was her boyfriend, Yamcha. He greeted her as he waved a hand at her cheerfully.

 _"Hi there, Bulma!"_  Yamcha said.

She felt her heart burst with joy at the sight of him ' _alive'_ , well, at least in this dream. Bulma ran towards her boyfriend and he welcomed her with open arms. As she went towards Yamcha, she found Vegeta's expression changed.

The Saiyan's eyes glowed brighter as he pulled his lips from his bloodied fangs. A horrifying, animalistic snarl echoed deep in his throat.

Then Bulma turned to Yamcha, and saw how Vegeta jumped towards him, grabbing Yamcha by the hair and his hand slashing towards his neck. Blood splattered, literally everywhere.

Holding the severed head of the fallen Z Fighter, Vegeta licked the part where he sliced the neck and proceeded to suck the blood from it.

Horrified at the sight, Bulma ran out of her room, away from Vegeta. Then she saw Krilin and Gohan standing by the hallway. Bulma screamed at them for help but before she could reach for them, both of their heads exploded in a shower of blood, brains and gray matter. Bulma screamed. When she decided to go to her parents, she found them in their room, dead and bloodied on their bed. Their abdomen ripped open and their entrails created a disgusting, bloody mess.

She heard a cold, dark chuckle behind her and she froze in fear. Why would Vegeta do this anyway?

When she turned around, she found him clawing at her chest.

Bulma screamed as her eyes shot open.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 9, 7:30, Capsule Corporation, Bulma's room.]**

A pair of black, teary, anxious eyes stared at her too closely. Bulma gasped out loud as it caught her breath, trying to recognize those onyx orbs that glared back at her. When she finally did, she screamed and immediately screeched away from the person until she hit the headboard of her bed.

"What's wrong, Bulma?" Vegeta asked anxiously.

"Don't! Don't kill me! Please! Please don't kill me!" Bulma screamed at him, fear evident in her voice. Her hands going up as if to try and defend herself with the effort, though she soon realized it must be very futile considering the Saiyan's superpowers.

"Eh?" the Saiyan Prince blinked back at her as he watched at her tremble in fear of him. Bulma fit herself in the corner of her bed, as far as possible from where he sat.

"What are you talking about, Bulma?" Vegeta asked again, innocently.

"Y-y-y-y-you… y-y-y-you…"

Vegeta smiled back sweetly and leaned towards her. He held up his hands to touch her face.

"Don't touch me!" Bulma screamed as she slapped his hand away, but Vegeta remained stubborn and held her face gently.

"Stop it and look at me." He ordered.

"NO!"

Vegeta growled and forced her to look at him.

"You were having a nightmare, Bulma. I'm here. You have nothing to fear."

Bulma suddenly stopped "Eh?"

"A nightmare, you were having a nightmare. I found you asleep inside the closet last night. What were you thinking sleeping inside that thing when you have a nice, warm bed over here?"

The prince then moved away from her. Bulma's expression was still fearful when she remembered what happened last night. She was hiding inside the cabinet from him after she witnessed his berserk rage in the Amusement Park and thought he was planning to kill her. By the time she found him peering down at her by the horizontal slats of the closet door, she screamed at him and fainted. It was as if his eyes had the power to hypnotize her brain and made her weak.

"I was hiding," Bulma told him, out of fear.

"Hiding from what?"

"From you!" she screamed at him.

"Why?"

Bulma's lips quivered. "You killed all those people in the amusement park last night!" she screamed.

Vegeta's eyes went as wide as saucers. "I-I-I didn't…" he said, utterly confused.

"If I didn't run away from you then you would have killed me right there!"

"I-I-I… I didn't!"

"I saw it, Vegeta! Don't act like you don't remember!"

"I really don't remember! I swear!" Vegeta screamed at her.

"Shut it, Vegeta! I don't even know what your intentions are! But I'm scared! Scared of you! Scared of what you did! Scared of what you might do! Just stay away from me! You psychotic bastard!"

Vegeta just stared at her in shock, tears falling from his eyes. "Bulma…." He cried.

Bulma angrily turned her eyes away from him, and hugged her knees in that corner like a child experiencing trauma.

Vegeta moaned in emotional pain, and then walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Bulma just stared at where he disappeared into and just sat there.

What the hell was really wrong with him? She didn't know if she could trust his words that he didn't remember anything or if he was bluffing. She ran her hands on her tousled blue hair in frustration. What if he was telling the truth? What if he has a personality disorder that allows him to have a split personality? Was he mentally unstable? But… the thought of that scary look on his face last night made every hair on her body stand. It was as if he became a different person when he changed into that.

Then the image of the mighty Oozaru came up to her mind. The Oozaru were monkey-like beasts Saiyans transform into upon staring at the full moon. She recalled that Goku becomes wild and uncontrollable when he becomes that. Could that be the reason why Vegeta acted that way, even without transforming? Come to think of it, of the two Saiyans Vegeta was the only one who could be called the  _'true'_  Saiyan because Goku grew up like a human on Earth. Maybe it was a Saiyan thing.

And maybe she shouldn't have said that to Vegeta. Maybe he was telling the truth.

When she came down for breakfast, her mother informed her that Vegeta left the compound crying. She asked if the two of them had a lover's quarrel. Bulma ate her breakfast without saying anything.

"Ahm, mama. I noticed there's a lot of breakfast today. Has Vegeta already eaten before he left?"

"No, he didn't. He helped me make the breakfast earlier. He said he wanted to make you a huge breakfast meal and would make sure that he gets it right this time."

"He did this?" Bulma asked as she looked at the meal set before her. It tasted much better than last time, though still nothing compared to her mother's cooking.

"Yes, he did. And when I complimented him on a job well done, it made him so happy." Mrs. Briefs happily exclaimed. "And that look on his face was adorable!"

Bulma's face soured.  _"If only you have seen how he looks like last night…."_

* * *

**[Age 762, November 9, 9:30, Streets of West City Capitol]**

Vegeta walked around the early busy streets of West City Capitol with a gloomy look on his face. He had nowhere to go now and he just roamed around like a lost little child who was crying at how helpless he was upon trying to take away his loved one's fear.

"Bulma, you idiot! Why won't you believe me?!" he mumbled bitterly. What has he done for her to fear him that much?

He didn't like the way she looked at him earlier. It was a look of fear and contempt directed towards him and that look made him broken inside. He didn't want to see that look on her eyes. It was something he feared to happen and that would lead their relationship in a dangerous situation.

Vegeta was a person of high pride, he would never say sorry to anyone in his life and will never be sorry for anything he has done. He never regretted anything before, until –

"No! No! No! I won't let it happen!" he growled to himself as he shook his head to rid of those terrible visions off his mind. He knew that if he continued being the prideful one, something bad is going to happen to both of them. He has to swallow his pride if he wanted to prevent something like that to occur.

He has to find a way to take away Bulma's fear of him, and make her feelings his once again.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 9, 17:30, Capsule Corporation]**

That afternoon, Bulma was helping her dad fix the spaceship she and her friends will use on going to Planet Namek. While working, Bulma couldn't think but wonder how Vegeta was doing since he left. She knew he didn't have anywhere to go to and that knowledge made her worry and guilty about him.

Her father let out a half-hearted laugh and Bulma turned to him, wondering what he was laughing at.

"Buuuulmaaaa…." A child-like voice sang from outside the spaceship. She recognized that tone and she smiled to herself. She quickly turned around and saw Vegeta standing a few feet behind her with a pout in his face. He was holding several colorful balloons in his right hand and a box of strawberry cake on his left.

Bulma stood up from her work and threw screwdriver on his head. Vegeta let out a fake, "Oooowwwwcchhh!" when it hit the side of his head. Bulma laughed at that. The prince came towards her to show her the cake where there was a message written on its icing.  _"I'm sorry. I love you so much. Please forgive me."_

"I honestly couldn't remember anything but…" Vegeta told her. "If that really happened, here I am to apologize sincerely. It was probably caused by Saiyan Instincts that went out of my control and it's a shame for me, as the prince and a super-elite warrior, to lose control of myself. Bulma Briefs, I'm sorry for whatever happened and whatever you witnessed last night. I promise I will train further to control myself so this won't happen again. I don't want to lose you. I love you so much, believe me and please do forgive me for what I have done. I-I-I…"

Vegeta was already in tears and Bulma's heart quivered with pity.

"I promise you, no matter what happens I will never, ever hurt or kill you. I will protect you with all my life, whatever the cost maybe. But please, do not fear me. I don't want to see that look on you again. I will never hurt you. I will never kill you. I promise you that!" he cried.

Bulma's heart melted at that look on his face. He was indeed sincere-looking, but… could she really trust his words after what she just saw?

She remembered how Goku could easily forgive those who have wronged him. He said that people deserved a chance to change themselves. By the way she could see Vegeta desire to make it up to her; she thought of what Goku would have done in this situation. And that led her to a decision.

Bulma let out a sigh as she became guilty of the words she said earlier. She let out a smile. "Alright, I'll forgive you this time. Just stop crying like that, okay?"

Like a little child, Vegeta ceased his tears and smiled back, nodding. "Thank you, Bulma!"

* * *

**[Age 762, November 10, 8:00, Kame House]**

And then finally, the day of departure…

Bulma and Vegeta waited at the Kame House impatiently. Vegeta was looking at Bulma weirdly as she was pissed off by her companions. The prince and the bald headed monk-turned-warrior, Krilin wondered what made her so upset.

"Wow, Bulma! Can we really go into space with this thing!" Krilin asked as he looked over at the spaceship before them in awe.

"Nice outfit, you two…" Bulma mumbled as she crossed her arms over the chest plate of her yellow space suit. Vegeta was clad in the repaired Saiyan Armor he had when he first came to Earth over a month ago, while Krilin was wearing a yellow varsity jacket and a red cap. "I was being all too excited for this trip and prepared early in the morning. I even cut my long, gorgeous hair for this!"

"What's wrong with these?" Vegeta asked as he looked at his clothes.

"We are going to space and you are wearing those…."

"But I was wearing this all the time I'm travelling in outer space."

Bulma's eyebrow twitched and Vegeta raised his in curiosity.

"Mine feels more comfortable than that ridiculous suit you are on." Krilin said.

Bulma became even more pissed off. "This  _ridiculous_ suit is the proper attire when going to space, you dumbhead!" she screamed at Krilin, who suddenly freaked out by her temper.

"What is taking Kakarot's brat so long?!" Vegeta snapped.

"Gohan said he came from Sunday school and visited Goku in the hospital. He will be arriving soon," Krilin said.

As if on cue, a hover car came hovering towards them and stopped just in front of them. Chichi and her father, the enormous Ox-King, came out of the car. Gohan came down last, looking down in embarrassment on how he looks like with his bolo haircut and Sunday school clothes.

Bulma collapsed, dumbfounded at the sight of Goku's son. Krilin let out loud laugh while Vegeta just stared.

"Bwahahahahaha! Are you really Gohan? What happened to your hair?!" Krilin asked, howling in laughter.

"Dad laughed at me, too…" the young half-Saiyan boy mumbled in awkwardness, flushing as red as a tomato.

Bulma let out a sigh, looking like she was tired of all her friends' stupidity. "Shall we go?"

Bulma, Gohan, Krilin and Vegeta came up the floating entry disc.

"You are going to space where no man has ever gone. Please take good care yourselves." Chichi said.

"Grandpa, mom, Master Roshi, I'm off." Gohan said as he bowed before them. Her mom was suddenly in tears.

"Write me everyday!" she cried.

The disc ascended towards the spaceship and closed it.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 10, 8:15, Inside the Namekian Spaceship]**

"Wow! This is huge!" Krilin mused as he looked around. Bulma and Vegeta walked towards the seats before the controls and the window. Krilin asked where do they put their things and Bulma retorted with 'anywhere!'. Vegeta glared at her like a scared child and concluded that she's not in a good mood. Krilin and Gohan concluded the same thing.

"Vegeta, make this thing blast off in space, please." Bulma ordered. "You two! Get to your seats and fasten your seatbelts!"

Vegeta willingly obeyed her orders and spoke this on Namekian language towards the voice sensors,  _"Computer, initiate lift off in five seconds._ "

Gohan and Krilin went towards their own seats but before they could fasten their seatbelts, the space ship took off into the sky with unbelievable speed, gluing both Krilin and Gohan to their seats as they both screamed.

And so the four of them began their travel towards Planet Namek, not knowing the terror that awaited them….

Or rather… just three of them…

Vegeta let out an evil smile at the thought of what awaited them on Planet Namek.

_"Soon… very soon…"_

* * *

**[Age 762, November 10, 23:30, Sun Wukong Hospital]**

Goku couldn't sleep, he found that Chichi was already fast asleep on the sofa at his side. He was glad that Gohan and the others were now travelling to Planet Namek and prayed that they safely arrive there. While trying to focus on some kind of image training in his mind, King Kai, the so called 'Lord of Worlds', contacted him using telepathy.

 _"Goku!"_  the Lord of World's voice echoed within Goku's mind, causing the Saiyan warrior to lose concentration of his image training.

 _"Oh, Hi there, Kaiou-sama!"_  Goku beamed with a grin.

_"I was trying to contact you since a week ago but it seems that you were unconscious or asleep most of the time."_

_"Sorry about that, Kaiou-sama. So what's up?"_

_"I saw that the Saiyan named Vegeta has joined you."_

_"Yes, he was kind of helpful, actually. He was trying to help us go to Planet Namek and revive our friends back!"_

_"I see…"_  the Lord of World's voice was suspicious and Goku noticed it.

_"What's the matter, Kaiou-sama? Is something wrong?" Goku asked in concern._

_"Something just happened on Enma Daiou's desk that's kind of strange."_

_"Strange? How is it strange?"_

_"Well, you see. Only the dead, guardians and deities are allowed to go to Otherworld, which is why Enma Daiou was shocked to see Vegeta's spirit before him."_

_"What? Vegeta's there?!"_ Goku asked in surprise.

_"Yes,"_

_"But he's here with us, alive and well."_

_"Yes, and that was strange, indeed. According to Enma Daiou, the Vegeta he saw earlier was dead. And according to his book of life and death, Vegeta ain't supposed to die at the time he died… and he was right… and because of this, Vegeta was held in the office for there is no room for him, not even hell is ready for him yet. And then, he suddenly disappeared right before Enma Daiou's eyes."_

_"Disappeared?"_  Goku repeated.  _"What do you mean by his spirit disappeared? Did he teleport somewhere?"_

_"No, when Vegeta's spirit disappeared before Enma Daiou. Something unexplainable happened. Mortals may not notice this, but the guardians of the universe would be able to sense it."_

_"What happened?"_

_"A terrible distortion in the balance of space and time, An event that contradicts the flow of the normal events in the universe. People call it a '_ paradox _'."_


	7. Chapter 6: The Choice

**Chapter 6: The Choice**

* * *

**[Age 762, November 11, 00:07, Sun Wukong Hospital, Goku's room]**

Goku sat motionless on his bed, thinking deeply about what the Lord of Worlds just told him earlier…

_"Goku… I was watching your fight with him a week ago, that's why I know what happened. Whoever that Vegeta you guys are with, he's a fake. Do not put your trust on him! We don't know who he really is and what his true intentions are."_

Goku couldn't shake these thoughts of. By his judgment, Vegeta was indeed a good guy, though not very perfectly because he could still sense a tint of evil energy within the Saiyan. But he was helping them out, and he was being kind with him and his friends. If there were any evil intention, Goku would have sensed it by the way.

But as the Lord of Worlds have said, if Vegeta died, and his spirit appeared before Enma Daiou, then suddenly disappeared and if that thing called 'paradox' are true, then who was that Vegeta who was  _with_ them? Is he the same person when he first met him or an imposter? Can he really trust the prince, who was along with his best friends and his son? What if…?

 _No, Vegeta will never harm them. I'm sure of it. I can feel he wouldn't do anything as cowardly as that._  Goku thought. If there was any doubt, he could only pray for his son and friends' safety as they travel to Namek with a guy like that.

He could only wait until he could get to Planet Namek to confront Vegeta about this.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 21, Outer Space, Inside the Namekian Spaceship]**

Eleven days after Bulma and the others left the Earth, Bulma found herself becoming bored after she finished reading several books and novels. Krilin and Gohan busy themselves with some image training together. Vegeta used to join them a few days before but after realizing that these two were definitely no match for him, he decided to just go and sit in the corner to do his own mental training in order to try and control his Saiyan blood lust.

"Yaaaaawn! I'm so bored…!" Bulma yawned with a big mouth as she looked around at the mess in the floor. She knew that it was her mess but cleaning it up would be all too annoying for her.

She looked at her companions, who were all sitting with their legs crossed on the floor. Krilin and Gohan were facing each other while Vegeta was in the corner by himself. She watched as Krilin and Gohan concentrated on their mind training. Seconds later, both Krilin and Gohan opened their eyes, exhausted.

"You're good, Gohan! After all you are Goku's son and you were trained by Piccolo!" Krilin complimented.

"You, too, Krilin-san!" Gohan cheerfully replied.

After a few seconds of silence, both turned towards where Vegeta is. "Well, it's good that he didn't join us this time. He was merciless even on training!" Krilin said.

"Yeah, Vegeta-san seemed to get tired on both of us! Hahahaha!" Gohan laughed.

"Say…" Bulma butted in. "Training with your mind is all good, but this place has gotten a bit too messy. Would you care to clean it up? There's a lady in here."

"But you were the one who made that mess. We already clean up ours, you should clean yours." Krilin said.

"I'm busy! I have lots to think about! Besides, all the three of you do is sit on-board!"

"But I thought you said you were bored."

"Shut up! Can't you be considerate to a delicate lady?"

Gohan began to clean up the mess Bulma was talking about, Krilin decided to help him. While Bulma turned around and sat on one of the chairs in front of the main control computer.

"If she was a  _delicate lady,_ I wish she wouldn't wander around in her  _underwear_ …." Krilin whispered to Gohan.

As the two continued to clean Bulma's mess, Krilin said to Gohan…"You Saiyans seemed to have bottomless potential, eh…. I can't believe Vegeta was merciful to let us all live and even help us revive our friends back."

"He didn't look like a good guy when we first met him, but I guess we really should not judge people by their appearance, eh?"

"You're right."

In the corner, Vegeta was quietly meditating. In his mind, he was trying to focus more on controlling his urge to kill both Krilin and Gohan, which is becoming more difficult for him as the days passed by. He was having that urge every time the two speak to Bulma, laugh with her, and even look at her. He heard Krilin say something about Bulma wandering around in her underwear and immediately wanted to rip the monk's eyes off their sockets for looking at Bulma in her undies. On the other hand, he thought Krilin was right,  _why the hell was Bulma wandering around in her underwear anyways?_  In the end he used these thoughts to take away his desire to kill. After all, what would Bulma think of him if he were to kill Krilin and Kakarot's brat?

Then, something caught his sensitive senses. He snapped his eyes open as his senses screamed danger. At the same time, the ship's computer initiated a warning.

"Huh? What's that?" Bulma asked particularly no one as she looked over between the monitor and the window before her. Gohan and Krilin approached her immediately.

"Hey, look! Space jets?!" Gohan pointed at the line of light that seemed to approach them. Indeed, there were several space jets in front of them. The space jets began firing at them with lasers and the three of them screamed as their space ship shook.

Vegeta quickly stood up and teleported in front of the computer with his unbelievable speed, making Bulma, Krilin and Gohan surprised at his display of incredible speed.

"Vegeta!" Krilin and Bulma called.

"Vegeta-san!" Gohan also called in unison with the two.

Vegeta turned to them and said, "Leave it to me," He approached the computer, and said this on Namekian Language:  _"Computer, initiate a stronger defense mechanism. Then prepare to retaliate immediately. Fire blasts and obliterate all enemies in the way. Do it now!_ "

The spaceship stopped shaking the next second, and then they all watched as the line of space jets in front of them get vaporized by their spaceship's own laser beams. When the coast is finally clear, Bulma, Gohan and Krilin all together cheered. "We did it! Yay!"

Vegeta was glaring at the window when he noticed something. A spaceship that looked like theirs loomed right in front of them and is getting closer right towards them. But when he looked at the monitor, the computer was not detecting something in front of them.

"Oh no!" Bulma screamed when she noticed the huge, white spaceship coming right towards them, and if it wouldn't be stopped then they will slam into that thing!

"Waaaaaaaaaaahh!" Gohan and Krilin screamed.

Vegeta glared at the scene before him and noticed something odd. He blinked before he let out an evil smirk. He decided to have some fun with what he just discovered and decided not to do anything against it.

_"This sounds like fun…"_

When they thought the Namekian spaceship they were riding in slammed into the other spaceship, they actually got captured into something unexplainable.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 21, Inside an Unknown Spaceship]**

"Bulma! Hey! Bulma!"

Bulma slowly opened her eyes as she felt someone shook her. She found Vegeta looking at her anxiously, while Gohan and Krilin stood beside him. The prince helped Bulma to get up.

"Where are we?" she asked as she looked at the window to see where they are. They're not in space anymore. It looked like some sort of garage where different spaceships were parked.

"I don't know," Vegeta replied. "But it seems we are captured. There could be dangerous aliens lurking around but we don't know how we should escape in here unless I destroy this entire place. For the meantime, why won't we investigate?"

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Krilin asked.

Vegeta just gave him an arrogant smirk.

They came out of the space ship, while looking around for quite some time, Bulma realized she was wearing her underwear only and freaked out, "Waah! I forgot my pants!"

The three boys just looked at her weirdly.

"It was your fault for being too irresponsible," Vegeta told her.

"Bulma-san, would you care behaving for the sake of all the Earthlings?" Krilin also told her.

"Bah! Forget it! Let's just go!" Bulma screamed at them, getting angry.

 _"I can't believe I fell in love with this woman…_ " Vegeta thought.

The four of them started walking around, with Vegeta on the lead, who was holding Bulma's hand. Bulma followed him, then Krilin and Gohan. They entered a dark hallway and roamed around for a little bit until Vegeta sensed something that made him stop on his tracks. Bulma hit his back with her face, and so as Krilin and Gohan.

"Ouch! Why did you suddenly stop, Vegeta?!" Bulma yelled at him.

"Guns," Vegeta replied.

"Guns?" Bulma repeated. As if to answer her question, a hundred of guns began to appear on the walls the surrounded them.

"Eeeepp!" Bulma, Gohan and Krilin screamed.

Vegeta just glared, and then snorted loudly. He turned around and carried Bulma in his arms, making her scream in surprise.

"W-W-W-W-What are you doing, you jerk?!"

In a flash of super speed, Vegeta ran his way forward, Krilin and Gohan followed him, hardly dodging the bullets that would have killed them. Once they reached the other side, they felt safe.

"T-That was close…" Bulma sighed in relief after Vegeta brought her down.

"Indeed," Krilin agreed in exhaustion.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound of ripping metal, the four of them found themselves being trapped as huge metal walls slammed around them.

"No! Let me out of here! Please, let me out of here!" Bulma cried as she began to bang her hands on the metal walls.

"Tch! This could be easy," Vegeta said, letting out an arrogant smirk.

"Yeah!" Krilin agreed with a huge smirk.

"Ready?"

"Yes!" Gohan nodded.

"Bulma, get away from there!" Vegeta told her as he prepared a ki sphere in his right hand. Bulma saw what they are about to do and decided to step back. But before the three men could fire off their blasts on the door, something leaked out it, a dark green substance.

"What is that?" Krilin asked.

Vegeta sniffed at the air and recognized, "It's acid!" he exclaimed.

"Acid?"

The Saiyan prince quickly grabbed Bulma in his arms as he floated in the air. "Hurry up, Krilin! Blast the damn door or we will be toast!"

After Krilin and Gohan blasted the door, they finally got out safely. All of them sighed with relief.

"I thought we're going to die," Bulma sighed.

"No, we won't, so long as I'm in here," Vegeta assured her.

"How can you be so sure about that?" Krilin asked doubtfully.

Vegeta just ignored him and told them to follow him. They continued walking around the hallway, which seemed to be endless.

"Hey, aren't we walking around in circles?" Gohan asked.

"I noticed that, too," Bulma told him.

"Hmmm… There could be a door somewhere in here," Krilin said.

As if on cue, Krilin was right. There was indeed a door that appeared before them, but it was in the ceiling.

"I'll get it!" The monk turned warrior volunteered as he floated to open that door, but it just wouldn't budge no matter how hard he tried.

"Huh? What the fuck?" Vegeta muttered to himself.

Bulma laughed, "Hahaha! You know what? There could be a password to that thing!"

"And what would that be?"

Bulma posed, looking up into the ceiling where the door was, and raised her hand. Then she began waving them as her face became concentrated, "Haaaaaah! OPEN SESAMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Vegeta, Gohan and Krilin just stared at her, dumbfounded.

Bulma continued with what she was doing, "OPEN SESAMEEEEEEEEEEEE! Come on guys! Let's do this!"

Vegeta, Krilin and Gohan were forced to do the same as Bulma, blushing in embarrassment.

Vegeta looked away in embarrassment, " _I can't believe I fell in love with this idiot…"_  and then he saw something blinking on the side. _"What's that?"_

"OPEEEEEEEEEEEEENNN SESAMEEEEEE!"

Then suddenly they heard something opened, they found that the door was actually on the wall in front of them.

"Yes! The door opened!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Of course it did, because I opened it." Vegeta told her.

"Shut up! It opened because of my password!" Bulma screamed at him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes before he let out a forced sweet smile, "Fine, good job, my dear little Bulma."

* * *

**[Age 762, November 21, Inside an Unknown Spaceship, Hallway B]**

They entered the hallway that was opened before them. As they walked around, Bulma stepped on something and that made the floors collapse abruptly, making them all fall and scream in terror. But before Bulma, Krilin and Gohan could drop and be thrown out in outer space; Vegeta caught them all and blasted his way out of the trap. Once they reached another room, the three thanked the Saiyan Prince for saving them. Vegeta just smiled back at them in his sweetest way.

"I'm hungry…" Vegeta mumbled.

"Me, too." Krilin agreed.

"Me three," Gohan also agreed,

"Me four," Bulma also agreed.

"Hmm?" Vegeta muttered as he sniffed in the air. Once he recognized that smell, his mouth began to water. "That's smells like food!"

Kriln and Gohan also sniffed in the air, "There's no doubt about it!"

"That smelled like roast!"

"Yaaay!"

They all ran towards the source of the smell. It led them into an empty hall that looked like an empty gym. There were balconies on every corner of the room. In the center of the room was a table full of food. The three men immediately ran over the table to eat while Bulma told them to be alert for any kind of traps after what they experienced earlier.

"Don't worry, Bulma! No matter what happens, I will protect you!" Vegeta assured. "So let's eat, okay!"

When Bulma sat on the table, trying to be careful and alert for any signs of traps when something abruptly went past an inch on her face. And Vegeta saw it was a knife, he quickly grabbed another knife that was set on the table before him and deflected the thing coming towards Bulma. The knife earlier went through a button in the wall instead, which rang out a loud alarm.

"W-What's happening?!" Bulma screamed as the entire place began shaking. Suddenly, a huge metal dome came out of nowhere and enclosed them. While Krilin and Gohan were able to escape, Vegeta grabbed Bulma but something pulled both of them away from each other. It was a huge mechanical claw, something similar to the ones used in toy cranes, each of the two mechanical claws pulled Bulma and Vegeta away from each other, while trapping both of them in its huge claws.

"Help me!" Bulma cried out as she slammed into the dome and crashed it. She was being pulled back fast, much like a yoyo being pulled back into the player's hand. Finally, she slammed into the wall, which stopped her momentum.

"Bulma!" Vegeta called out. Bulma saw that he was being pulled on the other side away from her.

"Bulma-saaan! Vegeta-saaaan!" Gohan and Krilin screamed.

"Vegeta! Gohan-chan! Krilin!" Bulma cried.

Bulma felt something pressed on her face, when she looked down, she saw several chidren, about twenty of them, pointing their guns toward her.

There were loud noises as several huge cubes emerged from the floor, and there came out several more children armed with guns and pointed their guns towards Gohan and Krilin.

"W-What's this?"

On the other side, Vegeta finds himself being ambushed by thirty children. He just glared at them before he turned his eyes towards where Bulma is. She was crying for help.

"Waaaaaaahh! Help me! Gohan-chan! Krilin! Don't move! If you move, I will die!" Bulma screamed.

"B-b-but Bulma-san…. What are we supposed to do?"

"Just fucking surrender!"

Vegeta growled to himself as he turned to see both Krilin and Gohan confused on what to do. Then he turned his glare to the children before him. Surrender? Oh no, never in his lifetime!

"Tch! What a nuisance!" he snarled, before he held on to the claws that held him and began to rip them off. The children before him watched at his display of strength in fear, and began to fire their guns towards him.

"Oh no! Vegeta!" Bulma screamed.

"Vegeta-san!" Gohan also screamed in unison with Bulma.

"LET GO OF MY BULMA, YOU STUPID BRAAAAAAAAAAAAATTSSS!" Vegeta released his aura and began to power up, shaking the entire ship with his power.

"W-What the?!" the leader of the army of children, a dark haired boy wearing a white shirt mouthed. "This kind of power! The uniform he's wearing! This person is one of Frieza's soldiers!"

"Frieza?" Krilin and Gohan repeated.

Vegeta snarled at them, his power creating a destructive maelstrom around him. "I AM NOT ONE OF FRIEZA'S SOLDIERS, YOU FOOL! NOT ANYMORE!" He screamed as he flew towards the boy and punched him in the face. The boy was thrown away several meters across from where he stood. Vegeta quickly flew towards Bulma as the children began firing at them. Vegeta ripped the claw that held Bulma with his power and flew away, leaving Krilin and Gohan to deal with the children.

The leader called Zushin divided their group into two units. The first group led by a boy named Bun went after Vegeta and Bulma while the others were left to guard Krilin and Gohan.

"No! Please stop, we're innocent!" Krilin said to the children when they pointed their guns toward them.

"Liars! If you really are innocent then why are you with a guy like him?!" yelled Zushin.

"You mean, Vegeta?"

"Yeah! Him! Wait, he's Vegeta?  _The Legendary Destroyer of Worlds_?"

"Eh? Legendary Destroyer of Worlds?" Gohan repeated.

"Yeah! Vegeta, the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds, Frieza's favorite soldier!"

"Frieza?"

"Stop feigning ignorance! No matter what you say, you are with Vegeta. If you are with him that means you are also invaders!"

"No! No, we're not invaders! We are peace-loving people from Earth!" Krilin defended, waving his hands to deny the accusation being pointed at them.

"Shut up!" another boy, named Yuso screamed at him as he fired his gun. Gohan merely dodged the bullet that would have injured him.

"B-but…" Gohan pouted back.

"No matter what you say, nobody's going to believe you," Zushintold them coldly.

"Hey now, we heard about Vegeta being a trouble maker and all but... Whatever business he was doing with this Frieza that you guys are talking about, we're really not with him on it. He was merely helping us get our friends back," Krilin said.

"Please believe us." Gohan pleaded.

"I said SHUT UP!"

And then, there was a series of gunfire.

* * *

**[Age 762, November 21, Inside an Unknown Spaceship, Hallway B]**

"Vegeta! Stop it! Gohan and Krilin are in danger! We have to help them!" Bulma screamed at Vegeta, who was making his way back towards their spaceship.

"It doesn't matter." Vegeta replied.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"So long as you and I survive, other things don't matter to me. I am merely using those two as distraction in order for us to escape."

"What?"

Bulma looked at him, his eyes weren't those crazy pair of crimson she saw when he killed those people in the Amusement Park a few days ago on Earth. But why is Vegeta suddenly becoming so cold now? Was the cold and ruthless attitude really from the Saiyan instincts or was it really from his personality?

"No! Stop it, Vegeta! You have to help them! Please!" Bulma begged him as she grabbed his shoulders desperately.

Vegeta gritted his teeth in annoyance as he stopped from flying. He descended into the floor and brought her down. Vegeta turned his back on her and said: "Say something, and then I will do it."

"Say what?" Bulma asked, confused.

"Say "Please help me save those two, then in return, I will be your lover for all eternity.'"

"No way!"

"Then let's go and leave them to die!" Vegeta said as he continued his pace, but Bulma refused to walk.

"No, I won't! If you don't want to save them, then I will do it." She shouted at him as she turned back.

Vegeta quickly turned and shouted back, "Then you will die!"

"Who cares?!" she yelled back.

"I do! Bulma, I cannot live without you!"

A few seconds of silence before Bulma turned to look at the Saiyan prince coldly. "That's not my problem anymore."

When Bulma was about to leave Vegeta, she found that several other children have chased them and they are now being surrounded. The sight of the armed children made her step back in fear. Vegeta stepped in front of her protectively and crouched down in a fighting stance.

"We have captured your two other friends, if you want to save them then surrender yourself to us, Prince Vegeta." The leader named Bun said.

"And what makes you think I will surrender to the likes of you?" Vegeta asked, his voice was cold and deep, without any emotion.

"If you don't then that girl behind you will also die."

"Try doing it then you will provoke my wrath. When that happens, everyone's going to  _die_."

The leader gritted his teeth and began firing at him, the other children also fired at him. Vegeta raised his finger and used it to deflect all the bullets that were meant to  _kill_ him and Bulma. This act terrified all the children at that display of power and Vegeta pointed his two fingers at each them. When he did that, each one exploded into a firework of blood and meat in his command.

"Vegeta! STOP!" Bulma screamed as she cannot endure seeing the gore and violence Vegeta was inflicting.

"So tell me, Bulma…" Vegeta said as he slowly pulled his hand down. "Choose me and I will protect you and save those two or…" He slowly turned turned his head at her, smiling cruelly. "Would you rather die trying to save them by yourself? Choose!" Vegeta smiled back at her in a sweet way.

What was Bulma supposed to do in this situation? If it was true that Krilin and Gohan are captured by these children who are armed with guns, then she wouldn't get a chance against them by herself even if she steal their weapons. If only Vegeta would cooperate willingly without asking for anything in return, then it would be easy. But he was asking for her to be his lover in exchange of helping her. What is she going to do now?

"Choose now, Bulma!"

Bulma couldn't help but choose one thing, "Please help me save those two…" Bulma's tears fell down from her eyes. She shut them to keep her tears from falling but, it did. Her hands shook into fists. "And in return, I will be your lover."

Vegeta smiled back warmly at her as he walked back towards her, "Good. That's very good." Then he raised his hand to touch her face, making her open her eyes. He reached out to wipe away her tears. "Don't cry, Bulma. You will never regret this, I promise."

And then he abruptly pressed his lips against on hers in a passionate kiss. Bulma kissed him back, though, quite reluctantly.

 _"I'm sorry, Yamcha…_ "


	8. Chapter 7: The Ruthless Killer

**Chapter 7: The Ruthless Killer**

* * *

**[762 A.D. November 21, Inside an Unknown Spaceship, Hallway B]**

Vegeta and Bulma stood before the blood and gore of all the children Vegeta has murdered by just pointing his two fingers at each of them earlier.

"I need you to return to the space ship and leave everything to me." Vegeta told Bulma, who was sniffing in the corner after crying at her reluctant decision.

 _"What did I just say? How could I say something that I might not able to take back? What am I supposed to do if Vegeta learns that I didn't really want to be his lover?"_ Bulma thought to herself in horror.  _"B-B-But I need him, I need him to save Gohan and Krilin from danger. If I didn't say that there's no way we can make it out of here alive!"_

"What's the matter, Bulma?" Vegeta asked.

"N-n-nothing…" Bulma replied, stammering. Vegeta stared at her for a moment before he let out a sigh.

"I know."

Bulma quickly turned to him, "What?"

"I know how you're feeling… you're still unsure of this and were forced because you really want me to save those two, aren't you? But… it's alright with me if you want to  _pretend_ with me. I promised you I will protect you no matter what, so… I change the deal; we will just  _pretend_  to be lovers in exchange of me saving those two. Does that make you a lot comfortable now?" Vegeta then let out a sweet smile.

"Vegeta…." Bulma muttered as she stared back at his sweet smile. She felt kind of sorry for him because no matter what he do, she couldn't return his love because she was still in-love with Yamcha. "I'm sorry."

Vegeta let out a giggle, "Don't be sorry for it. I still believe in the bright future that awaits the both of us!"

"Hnn," Bulma just nodded and turned around to return to the spaceship, Vegeta walked his way back where they left Gohan and Krilin.

* * *

**[762 A.D. November 21, Inside an Unknown Spaceship, Main Hall]**

Gohan and Krilin were surrounded by armed children pointing their guns toward them, both of them restrained by claws that were strangely stronger than steel. They managed to deflect the bullets that were supposed to kill them earlier but were caught off guard when they were suddenly pulled by the mechanical claws similar to the things that caught Bulma and Vegeta earlier.

"Guys! We don't want to hurt you, come on! We're telling the truth!" Krilin said.

"Then tell us what you are doing with the Legendary Destroyer?" said the boy named Zushin.

"We already told you he's helping us revive our dead friends back to life!"

"Helping you?"

Zushin's jaw dropped, his face looked suspicious. "Why would Vegeta help you? Huh?!" he yelled at Krilin, pressing his gun into Krilin's face.

"What do you mean by that?" the bald, short man screeched.

"Do you think I would believe that Frieza's most favorite and ruthless soldier, the so-called Prince of the barbaric Saiyans and the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds, would actually try to help you? I don't think so! Stop making us for a fool!"

"Why? What's so suspicious about that?" Gohan asked.

"If you think that guy's trying to help you then you don't know yet what monster he truly is! Do you think a person such as him would help you?! Even if he does, he could be just using you!"

"U-Using us? How?"

"To get what his master wants! That is to conquer the universe under their rule! And those who oppose them shall be destroyed!"

Krilin and Gohan both stared at Zushin, both trying to think over what the alien boy was trying to tell them. Yes, before the Saiyans arrived they heard how barbaric they are and how much trouble they cause across the galaxy. When they arrived, they found out just how ruthless and powerful they were especially Vegeta's display of ruthlessness when he blew that Saibaiman up into pieces with just a point of his two fingers. Then suddenly, they realized that Vegeta's cold and ruthless demeanor was completely different for the one he showed them after his battle with Goku and themselves. When they first saw Vegeta, you wouldn't think he was even capable of showing a softer, sweeter side to himself. It was as if the Vegeta they first met in the battlefield and the Vegeta they are now with are two different sides of the same coin. What's more suspicious was the fact that they are helping them revive the people he just killed? Why would anyone want to do that anyways?

"Gohan…" Krilin said to the half-Saiyan, half-human boy. "I always suspected something was wrong with how Vegeta was being too helpful with us. Do you think he was really playing at us?"

"I don't know, Krilin-san…"

"You fools! Do not let whatever stupid things they tell about me fool you!" someone yelled from their left. Everyone all turned their heads towards Vegeta who stood at the entryway of the hallway he came from. He stood there, holding an axe he just got on his way. The children all pointed their guns toward him.

"I suggest you let go of Krilin and Son Gohan, or I wouldn't be so kind when I finish you off, little boys." Vegeta smiled at them sweetly.

"Do not make a fool of us, Prince Vegeta! We know what kind of monster you are hiding under that sweet smile of yours!" one of the boys, they called him Rissko yelled at him.

Vegeta blinked at him innocently, pouting. "What do you mean?"

"Stop acting as if you didn't know!"

Vegeta just stared at the boys innocently, thinking with how he was supposed to prove them that he's not as bad as they were trying to tell Gohan and Krilin about. In the end he let out a sigh. "Look. You little boys just had a misunderstanding. We were really travelling towards Planet Namek in order to revive the Earthlings me and my comrade killed when we arrived on Earth. I admit you knew a little about me from the rumors but that's just a  _little_  about me. I'm actually quite flattered that you heard about my ruthless reputation, but it doesn't mean I would kill you just like Frieza's other soldiers would do. Let me tell you something, I  _hated_ following his orders and I'm sick of it. I do what I fucking want, I don't need a tyrant like him to tell me what to do! So… trust me, I'm not killing anyone in here… unless you provoke me."

"Shut up, Vegeta! You think we would believe that lie?" Zushin yelled back at him and turned to his soldiers, "What are you doing?! Fire at him!"

The children began firing their weapons at Vegeta, who simply phased in behind a surprised Gohan and Krilin. The children panicked, wondering where Vegeta went. Vegeta raised the axe as the two slowly turned their heads toward him.

"Vegeta!" Krilin screamed, making the children's attention snap towards him.

Vegeta cut the strings that attached the claws to the wall using the axe. Gohan and Krilin both fell down into the floor. Zushin and the rest of the children turned towards them and began to fire at the three of them. Krilin and Gohan screamed. Vegeta yelled, releasing his ki to create a barrier around them to protect them. Realizing what's happening, the children stopped firing.

"What?!" Zushin couldn't believe what he was seeing. Vegeta just created a barrier around him and his two little friends to protect them from their attack!

"You have no chance, little boys." Vegeta told them coldly. "Toys such as those wouldn't have any effect against me. Please let us go in peace. I wish to spare you all because we have more important matters to attend to. Neh?" then he gave them a sweet smile.

Zushin reluctantly put his gun down, "Do you promise?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"No, not yet Zushin!" someone from the crowd of children yelled. He looked a bit older, about fourteen years old, red skinned and black haired. "Have you forgotten how Frieza's men killed our parents! Don't fall for that guy's  _false_ promises!"

"Hey now, where's the honor if I break a promise?" Vegeta defended.

"You think there is honor in killing innocent people?!"

Vegeta flinched at the way the boy said those words. For a moment he was taken aback by that. The boy was right, indeed.

"Y-you're right, I knew that…" he muttered, looking down in shame.

"Hey guys, look what I have found!" another boy said, the one standing in the last row. He was holding a flinching Bulma as she got dragged into the crowd.

"Bulma-san!" Krilin and Gohan screamed.

"Bulma!" Vegeta also screamed. What is she doing in here? Didn't he tell her to go back to their space ship and leave everything to him?

"H-H-hey, let me go! Hey!" Bulma cried as the boy dragged her.

"Let her go!" Vegeta yelled, getting angry.

The boy soldier grinned back at him as he pointed his gun to Bulma's face. The blue haired girl flinched.

"Hey, Yuso!" Zushin called.

"I don't care about what that  _Prince Vegeta_ says! The likes of him killed my parents!" Yuso, the boy who was holding Bulma, announced. "The thing is they are in the same group! His earlier display of power and strength makes it even more suspicious that he is here to kill us all!"

"It was you who captured us, fools! We have no intention of dealing with brats like you!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yeah, he's right!" Bulma agreed as she glared at Yuso.

"Shut up!" Yuso yelled back at her as he knocked Bulma to the floor.

That does it.

Vegeta stood shocked beside Gohan and Krilin who called Bulma's name anxiously.

"Bulma-san! Bulma-san!" Gohan cried out as he and Krilin freed themselves from the claws and strings that restrained them and rushed towards her.

Something flashed back on Vegeta's mind,  _"Wake up! Wake up, woman! Wake up!"_  he heard his own voice echoed inside his head and that memory suddenly made him paranoid as he watched at Gohan, Krilin and Bulma below him…

 _"Bulma's in danger, she's knocked out! She's going to be killed! What should I do?!"_  he panicked. " _No, I won't let it happen again! They hurt my Bulma… and they are going to pay for this…."_ He gritted his teeth, his eyes dilating with his awakening rage, slowly making his irises glow crimson red.  _"I will fucking kill them all…!"_

An explosion suddenly shook the entire spaceship, making everyone crouch down and scream, and snapping Vegeta out of his dark thoughts. "W-What the fuck?!" he said as he raised his head to look at the ceiling. There he found several meteorites crushing into the ship's outer surface.

One boy appeared before them and shouted, "Zushin! We are caught in a meteor swarm!"

"What?!" Zushin said in disbelief. He quickly ran into the bridge that led into the main control room. Everyone panicked, Vegeta rushed towards Gohan, Krilin and Bulma, carrying her into his back.

"Let's get back into the ship! Now!" Vegeta ordered them as he rushed back into the hallway that would lead them back to their Namekian spaceship. Gohan and Krilin followed him but immediately hesitated.

"What the fuck are you two doing?! Let's go and leave them all to their fate!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yeah, but…"

They watched as the children who tried to capture them earlier panicked as fire began to spread.

"LET'S GO!" Vegeta ordered again.

Gohan turned to Vegeta, "I'm sorry, Vegeta-san. But we need to help them!"

"Quit wasting our time!"

As Vegeta yelled this, a huge part of the ceiling collapsed and were about to fall into three children. Gohan and Krilin quickly rushed to the rescue and shielded them using their superhuman strength, sending the huge rock away from the three children.

Vegeta let out a sigh of frustration, he wanted to go to the control room and take this useless ship out of this meteor swarm but he didn't know how. He decided to wake Bulma up.

It didn't take that long to wake his pretend-to-be-girlfriend up. He told her that he needed her to maneuver the ship out of the meteor swarm and led her to the control room, pushing the driver out of the way. Using her mechanical genius and the control information from the driver boy, Bulma was able to maneuver the ship out of the meteor swarm easily.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Krilin were able to put out the fire using their ki.

Bulma let out a sigh of relief even though she felt a little throb in her right temple. Vegeta jumped for joy of his  _girlfriend_ 's success and wrapped his arms around her. However, their joy immediately faded when they realized that the children earlier had surrounded them again, pointing their guns toward them.

"What the fuck is your problem? We just helped you! Isn't that enough proof that we're not here to kill you?" Vegeta told them.

"I don't trust your fake attempt to help us!" Yuso yelled at him. "Anyone with your powers, abilities, and intelligence are suspicious enough! Just surrender yourselves already!"

"Bulma-san! Vegeta-san! Eh?" Krilin and Gohan arrived but were stopped by half of the children pointing their guns toward them.

"What's the meaning of this?" Krilin asked.

The tense in the atmosphere suddenly rose until Zushin arrived and said, "Everyone, please put your weapons down."

Everyone did so.

"Zushin," Yuso said.

"Everyone, let's think of this. If they were truly in here to kill us all, they wouldn't save us, right? Especially if they are Frieza's soldiers."

"But Vegeta is Frieza's soldier!"

"Maybe but as he said, he doesn't want to follow him anymore, correct? He wouldn't have led this intelligent girl in here if he doesn't care at all, right? He could have left us to die if he wanted to."

"Uhm… I suppose you were right…" Yuso agreed. "But I still don't trust him!"

The gun he was holding suddenly fired, and the bullet went towards Bulma. Vegeta saw this and quickly pulled Bulma out of the bullet's trajectory. It hit her arm slightly on the side and Bulma felt a sting to her right arm.

"Ah!" Bulma flinched at the sting and Vegeta found her arm bleeding to where the bullet passed slightly.

"Bulma!" he said, quickly putting off his white glove and used it to strap on her arm to stop the bleeding.

Yuso just stared at his gun in shock.

"Yuso! What are you doing? I told you to hold your weapon down!"

"B-b-but I didn't… I… I…" Yuso stared at his gun, his hands trembled in fear. "I didn't pull the trigger, Zushin! It fired by itself!"

"What? But that's impossible…!"

Vegeta finished his first aid on Bulma's gunshot wound. Bulma stared at him in alarm as she noticed the change slowly taking over his personality.

 _"You… I've had enough of you…"_  he mumbled in a low, cold voice. Everyone turned to him, as saw him bending his head down.

 _"There he goes again…"_  Bulma thought, immediately panicking. "V-Vegeta…" Bulma let out a forced but fearful smile as she raised her good arm to try to touch him. He slowly raised his head.

"Bulma, I need you to return to the space ship with Gohan and Krilin at once. No matter what happens, don't look back or return here." He said in the same low, cold tone.

"But Vegeta…" she moaned in worry.

"Just do as I say..." Vegeta growled at her.

"But…No!" Bulma shouted back.

"DO IT NOW!" Vegeta yelled at her, snapping his now crimson eyes to glare at her. Bulma shook her head in fear, but quickly obeyed. She ran towards Krilin and Gohan, the children quickly firing at her but Vegeta used his super speed to deflect all the bullets away from her.

"Let's go! Gohan! Krilin!" Bulma told her two companions. The two immediately followed her and they ran back towards where they left the space ship.

"What about Vegeta?" Krilin asked.

Bulma was in tears.

"Bulma-san, why are you crying?" Gohan asked.

Before Bulma could answer, the two warriors from Earth suddenly heard a loud screaming from where they came from. Gohan was about to go back but Bulma stopped him. "Don't go back!"

"B-but…" Gohan said and noticed the despair on Bulma's eyes."Bulma-san… Is Vegeta-san the one doing that?"

"H-he's doing it to save us. Let's not waste our time! Let's go!"

"But he's killing them, they're just children!" Krilin said. "We have to stop him!"

"Don't you dare! You think you can stop him by yourselves?"

Gohan and Krilin remembered that time during their image training when Vegeta was training with them and immediately said, "Uh… I guess no…" Krilin said.

"Then let's just go!"

"But Bulma-san!" Gohan cried. "I'm sorry but I have to go back!" he exclaimed as he ran back towards the control room.

"Wait! Gohan! Gohan!" Bulma and Krilin chased him.

* * *

**[762 A.D. November 21, Inside an Unknown Spaceship, Main Control Room]**

Vegeta was on a berserk. Using the axe he has been holding earlier, he proceeded to kill everyone left inside the control room. He used his powers to shut the room's door and trap everyone inside. He fired a small blast towards the controls, causing a small explosion and creating fire that quickly spread across the entire small room. He continued waving the axe, butchering everyone with it. Blood splattered everywhere, and screams of children echoed. These sounds made his Saiyan blood boil with excitement and he laughed madly at the ecstasy it was bringing him.

"J-j-Just as I thought, you are no one to trust, you monster!" Yuso said as he was surrounded by fire and the gore from his dead comrades. Vegeta turned to him, the psychotic luster in his eyes growing more.

_"I intended to go to my word to leave you all in peace if only you didn't provoke me to do this, boy. I warned you earlier, but then you hurt my Bulma and this happens. What fools are you to provoke my wrath! I admit I could have prevented being captured by your stupid looking spaceship earlier. I noticed how this ship's interiors are made of mirrors, anyone who doesn't have a good eye would think that they were about to crash into a spaceship, but then I noticed the constellations of the stars exactly being mirrored into the surface and my very own reflection staring at me from the window. Then I realized it, you could have fooled the rest of Frieza's soldiers into a camouflage since your ship's outer surface reflects the stars around it. You could have fooled anyone, ANYONE BUT ME!"_

Yuso realized the very reason why Vegeta was Frieza's most favorite soldier. He was extremely powerful, uncontrollable and highly intelligent, a powerful beast, tactical genius and killing machine, all in one person.

Yuso trembled in fear before the ruthless monster entitled the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds as Vegeta sauntered forward to kill him.

 _"Do me a little favor, boy. JUST DIE ALREADY!"_  Vegeta screamed in rage as he raised the axe in his hand. But…

A powerful blast ripped the door open, snapping Vegeta out of his trance. "WHAT?!"

"Vegeta-saaaaann!" Gohan screamed as he slammed into Vegeta, knocking him away in front of Yuso. The two rolled into the ground. Vegeta let out a ferocious snarl as he turned around and held Gohan down into the floor with his weight, his hand suffocating the demi-Saiyan in his neck. At this point, Vegeta has succumbed into the dark recesses of his mind, completely losing his self control. Thus, he was not able to recognize Gohan.

Gohan choked as he vainly struggled against Vegeta's strength. To Gohan, Vegeta looked like a bloodthirsty animal who was about to eat him alive. "Ve-Ve-Vegeta-san…! I-it's… me… kuh!" he choked.

"Vegeta, STOP!" Krilin said as he and Bulma ran towards him to stop him. Krilin tried to pry the Saiyan's hands away from Gohan, while Bulma faced him.

"Vegeta! Vegeta! Do you hear me? It's us! Come on, regain your control!" Bulma told him as she held him by the face, but it seemed that their effort wasn't doing any effect. Gohan was already going blue from suffocation, and Bulma knew she must do something to save him. "Vegeta! Come back!"

Still to no avail, Vegeta's eyes were still those horrible red gems gleaming with madness. Bulma couldn't help but decided on one thing.

She pulled his head to her and kissed him on his lips.

That did it. Vegeta's expression slowly changed, calming down from his psychotic look. Recognition appeared in his eyes that slowly fading their color from crimson to dark onyx. "My…Bulma…?" then he blinked as if waking up from a bad dream. When he saw what he was doing, he quickly took his hand off on Gohan's neck. The young half Saiyan half human boy coughed out, struggling to get some fresh oxygen into his lungs. "What the fuck am I doing? Gohan! Gohan! Hey, Gohan! I'm sorry, stay with us!"

"I'm… fine… " Gohan coughed. Seconds later, his color finally returned to normal.

"I'm sorry, Gohan… I-I…"

Gohan and Krilin just stared back at him before they looked around.

"Woah, you really did kill them all, huh?" Krilin told him, but when he turned his head towards Vegeta, he saw the prince collapse in the floor. "Vegeta! Hey! Are you alright?"

"He probably collapsed due to fatigue." Bulma concluded.

They just stared at the prince who was unconscious.

"Say, Bulma… should we leave him here?" Krilin said.

"What? Why?"

"I mean… Look at what he has done… he killed all these children."

"Idiot! He's the only one who knew how to operate that spaceship!"

They all turned towards the last survivor, Yuso. "Now, did you see what he truly is? He is a fucking monster?!" he yelled at them. "If I were you, I would kill him right now!"

Yuso stood up to get his gun, but Bulma stopped him, "Stop! If you kill him then you are no different than him!"

"If I kill him, then one of the biggest troublemakers in the universe would be gone forever! You should be grateful if he dies."

"But look, Vegeta's actually a nice guy, however…" Bulma said.

"Don't believe that shit! What if he's playing mind games with you, making you think he's a nice guy but then he would eventually turn against you, huh?"

The three Earthlings just stared at him.

"You saw how powerful and ruthless he is. Rumors say he can even kill trillions of lives in an instant and destroy any world he wants if he truly wanted to. Don't be a fool!"

"I believe in Vegeta!" Bulma told him.

"What?" Krilin and Gohan said.

Bulma remembered that time when she and Vegeta were in the Ferries Wheel ride when he admitted to her his true feelings. Vegeta had told her back then:  _"I am the prince of the most powerful warrior race in the universe, cold and ruthless. I admit I did kill many people and destroyed a lot of worlds in cold blood. I always believed that foolish emotions like love and compassion are nothing meant for a warrior like me and could be the cause of his downfall. But… it was you who changed that belief I held my entire life for so long. I… I don't know, but meeting you has changed everything I once believed in. When I saw you, it felt… different. What do you humans call it? Love at first sight? Yeah, that. Also, hearing your vain praises you commented about yourself through the scouter caught my interest of you, knowing that we're very much alike. Then I also realized that I cannot ever bring myself to kill you no matter what. That's how much I love you."_

And that time when he apologized to her, he told her:  _"I promise you, no matter what happens I will never, ever hurt or kill you. I will protect you with all my life, whatever the cost maybe. But please, do not fear me. I don't want to see that look on you again. I will never hurt you. I will never kill you. I promise you that!"_

"He could be that, but I know something that was good in him. And he showed me that side of him more often than you could imagine. I know, something's going on with him that could be the cause of why he was being like this. And I wanted to help him overcome that. That's why… I believe in him."

Yuso put his gun down, "Whatever," he spat. "You're free to go. Just don't you regret making him stay with you."

"I won't be regretting that." Bulma told Yuso firmly. She turned to Krilin and Gohan and said, "Let's go."

Krilin and Gohan agreed. Krilin carried Vegeta to his back. The three of them made their way back into their spaceship. Once they are inside the ship, Vegeta let out a groan and opened his eyes. Good timing when the three realized they couldn't leave without Vegeta telling the spaceship to go to Planet Namek.

Vegeta went out first of their spaceship and blasted their way out with a ki blast before he returned back to their ship and set the coordinates to Planet Namek through the computer. After that, Vegeta went to prepare his futon to go to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8: Planet Namek

**Chapter 8: Planet Namek**

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 18, Outer Space, Inside the Namekian Spaceship]**

Finally after thirty-four days since they left the Earth, Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan and Krilin arrived on Planet Namek.

"Look! It's Planet Namek!" Bulma exclaimed as she pointed at the huge green planet before their view through the window.

"Beautiful…" she continued as she gazed at the planet.

"I will set the ship to land; fasten your seatbelts, Earthlings!" Vegeta announced at them as he turned to the main control computer, not really interested with gazing at the planet all day long.

The three of them did as what they told to and Vegeta said to the computer in Namekian language, " _Computer, search a suitable place and prepare for landfall!"_

As the computer searched, Vegeta sat down in his chair and fasten his seatbelt. Then suddenly, they felt as if the spaceship was falling into the planet. The three earthlings screamed until the ship settled down into the land with a powerful crash.

A few moments later after that worrisome crash, Bulma, Gohan and Krilin all set their eyes on the wonderful surroundings of Planet Namek. The unlike the blue skies of Earth, the skies of Planet Namek was green. There were several archipelagoes that were surrounded by crystal clear water, the meadows within the archipelagoes were filled with strange trees, blue green grass and other several rock formations. and the warm temperature of the surroundings reminded the Earthlings of a typical summer day on Earth.

"Wow…" Bulma whispered in amazement as she continued gazing at the sight before her eyes. When she snapped out of her amazement, she exclaimed, "We did it! We've landed on Planet Namek!"

Krilin and Gohan both cheered loudly along with her. "Yaaaay!"

Vegeta remained on his seat and just smirked as he watched at them cheer. A few moments later, Bulma stood up and approached some kind of machine and began tinkering it, "Hang on guys, I will check the atmospheric composition. Luckily, I was smart enough to attach external sensors! If there is little amount of oxygen, we have to use the oxygen masks I brought but our time outside will only be limited…."

"There's no need for that, Bulma," Vegeta told her.

"And what makes you think that?!" she screamed at him.

Vegeta pointed at the window and she saw that Krilin and Gohan were already outside. Bulma's mouth went agape in surprise and Vegeta laughed at her reaction.

Meanwhile, outside the ship….

"This place looks like the place where Piccolo trained me," Gohan said.

"Yeah, that place where we first fought the Saiyans. Maybe Piccolo unwittingly picked a place similar to his home planet." Krilin told him.

Bulma suddenly appeared behind them yelling angrily: "Oh yeah! Why are you just strolling out like that! How sure are you that there is no poison in the air, huh?!"

The surprised and clueless Krilin and Gohan turned to her, wondering what's with her temper. Vegeta came down last, telling her, "Forget about it, Bulma. Bring out the Dragon Radar and check if there are signals from the dragon balls."

"Right," Bulma said as she took the radar from her pocket and pushed the button on the top of the radar. "Look! There is a reading! There are indeed dragon balls in here!" she exclaimed, pointing at the screen of the radar in her hand. Vegeta, Gohan and Krilin looked over the screen.

"You're right! Yehey!" Krilin shouted.

Bulma and Krilin held hands, and began dancing in joy, "Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo! We did it! We did it!"

Gohan let out a childish laughter while Vegeta's eyes quickly narrowed in jealousy, however, a sudden feeling of a powerful evil ki snapped the both of them and made them look on the direction of the ki source.

"Krilin-san! There's a powerful ki over there!" Gohan pointed to where he was sensing the ki.

Bulma and Krilin stopped their joyous celebration, "Ki?" Krilin mouthed and then attuned his senses in that direction. "You're right."

"I feel a lot of them."

And everyone of them is strong. What could it be?"

"That must be Frieza," Vegeta said.

"Frieza?"

"What? The little boys didn't tell you? Frieza is the Emperor of the Universe." Vegeta explained. "He is very well by far the most powerful in the universe."

"Much powerful than you?"

Vegeta just stared at Krilin with a cold look and the bald headed monk simply shrugged.

After a few tense seconds of silence, Vegeta answered, "They must have learned about my rebellion by now. I can probably take out all of Frieza's men, but Frieza is of another matter. Frieza must have been in here for the Dragon Balls, too."

"Eh? He's also here for the Dragon Balls, too? M-M-Maybe we should get back to Earth… right, Gohan?" Krilin said. "B-b-but…. I mean, I-it's alright if Vegeta and I will be left in here but… I-it's Gohan's safety I'm afraid of."

"Don't be ridiculous, idiot!" Vegeta yelled back, "If Frieza gets his wish then he will destroy this planet and we will have no chance to get the Dragon Balls! We have no choice but to carefully lay out tactics so we can outsmart him and his men in order to get the Dragon Balls from them. For now, we have to take at least one Dragon Ball to prevent them from having six."

"Y-y-you're probably right!"

"Krilin-san! Vegeta-san! Someone's coming!" Gohan said, stopping the two from their arguments.

"Hmmm?"

"It's probably a Namekian!" Bulma said.

"No, they're not…."

A few moments later, two creatures appeared behind the rock on the island before where Bulma and the others stood. Both of the creatures were wearing similar armor to Vegeta but were in a different color. One of them had a bulky build, with light blue skin and orange hair and beard; he also had horns sticking out of his head, while the other looked like a reptile standing on two feet. He held what it looked like a laser gun, and both wore scouters on the left side of their faces.

"Huh? They're not Namekians! Who are they?" said the reptile person.

"It doesn't matter. Our order from Lord Frieza is to kill everyone on this Planet," said the orange-headed alien.

"Huh? Look at what they're wearing. They are similar to yours, Vegeta." Krilin said.

"Of course, I used to be one of Frieza's soldiers," Vegeta told Krilin.

"I don't care about what they are wearing! The thing is they aren't here to become friends!" Bulma said while hiding behind one of the space ship's legs.

"Huh? Hey, isn't that… Prince Vegeta?" the reptile person said, pointing at the Saiyan prince.

"Y-yeah! He is! Ha!" said the orange haired alien. He and the reptile person floated into the sky and approached Vegeta, Krilin, Gohan and a scared Bulma. "Hey, Vegeta! News said you were killed on the planet where you, Nappa and Raditz came from! Looks like it's a fake! You were indeed alive! Lord Frieza was mad when he learned that you came to some other planet without being ordered! Good thing is I heard he's going to forgive you after you found out a way for him to gain eternal life! What are you doing with those guys by the way?"

"Tch! I have no time to waste explaining things to small fries like you." Vegeta answered.

"Small fries? Hahahaha! As if your companions are any better. They don't even have a slightest fighting power!"

"Hmph! Fools!" Vegeta thought as he let out a confident smirk.

"Hey, look! You just picked a wrong time to get here on an adventure trip, little tourists!" the reptile person said, raising his laser gun. "Too bad… you have to get all trapped in here." Then he fired a blast towards the space ship, which destroyed its front part, including the controls of the ship. Bulma screamed in fright as she fell into the ground in a prone position.

"Bulma!" Vegeta quickly turned around and found her lying on the ground.

"Oh no! The space ship!" Krilin screamed as he looked the smoke coming out of the now mangled front part and broken window of their space ship.

Vegeta turned to glare back at the two other Frieza soldiers, growling in rage.  _"I'll fucking kill you!"_

Before the two soldiers could open their mouth to speak, Vegeta pointed his two fingers at them and made their torsos explode in a shower of entrails. Krilin and Gohan jumped in fright at what happened, thinking that Vegeta has succumbed back into that scary killer they saw him become while trapped within the mirror spaceship several days ago. However, Vegeta turned to them with his sweet smile.

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle them on my own." He said as he approached Bulma and helped her stand. She was already crying at the fact that there will be no way for them to go back to Earth. "Cease your tears, Bulma. While we're all in here together, I will definitely protect you."

Bulma sniffed, "That's not it! The spaceship! The spaceship, it's destroyed! Waaaaaaah! How can we go back to Earth?! Waaaaaah!"

"Don't worry, Bulma-san! I'm sure the Namekians will help us fix our space ship," Krilin said.

"We should go. Some others may come after us so it would be safe for us to find another place to stay." Gohan suggested.

"Yes, let's do that for the meantime. Let's go Bulma." Vegeta said.

Bulma sniffed. "I wish I have your optimism."

While Bulma, Gohan and Krilin took their bags from their space ships, Vegeta went to the corpses of the two soldiers he just killed and took the scouter from the orange headed man.

_"I hated using these scouters, but it will be helpful for a meantime. I needed it to investigate Frieza and the other's plans. That way, I can know their exact location and where they are holding their Dragon Balls."_

When he returned, the three are now ready to go.

"Ahm, Vegeta, why did you take that?" Krilin asked.

"It's necessary. I will simply use it to investigate Frieza and the other's whereabouts. Shall we go? Remember to lower your ki as much as you could." the Saiyan Prince explained.

The four of them began to search for a place to stay…

* * *

Meanwhile… in one of the villages… A small orange skinned leopard-like alien humanoid stepped forward. In his arms was an orange, crystal-like ball about the same size of a basket ball. The ball had three orange stars on it. It is the three star Dragon Ball.

"My Lord Frieza, it is ours." The creature said.

Three figures were before him. On the left side was a fat pink skinned man with spiky horns over his head and forearms. He was wearing a black and brown armor. In his bulky arms was another one of the Dragon Balls, which had seven stars on it. On the right side was a pretty boy with light blue skin and long green braided hair. He was tall and wearing white and brown armor, with purple arm warmers and purple stockings. In his arms were two other Dragon Balls with two stars and five stars.

In between these two men was the most feared Emperor of the Universe, sitting within his hovering throne. Lord Frieza was a white, pink and purple lizard man with protruding black horns on the sides of his head.

"Thank you," Lord Frieza said. "Now we have four of them. Dodoria-san, please look after them. I heard Vegeta is after them too." He ordered the horned pink skinned guy. Dodoria took the three stars Dragon Ball from the unnamed soldier.

"Yes, milord." Dodoria bowed in respect.

Frieza noticed his other soldier's silence and asked, "What is troubling you, Zarbon-san?"

"Frieza-sama, it seems that the rumors about Vegeta being dead are a fake. According to the two scouts I've sent to look at the location of the three new ki sources, they have found him alive and with unknown new companions. The three powers appeared but quickly disappeared in the blink of an eye. As of now, the two scouts I've sent are killed."

"So Vegeta killed them?"

"Probably, sire. However, there was no reading on the scouter about Vegeta's power. The reading was completely  _zero._ "

"Completely zero?"

"Yes, milord."

"If Vegeta was indeed alive, then he must have learned a new trick while on Earth. My, my… what a rebellious little monkey he really is. It's a shame that he went against me and my orders that I have to do this. Send someone to dispatch him immediately. If anyone was with him, kill them all, too. Understand?"

"Yes, milord. I will send Cui to take care of him immediately. Everyone knows those two were always equal in fighting abilities. Even if Cui fails to defeat him, at least he could stop Vegeta from coming after us."

"Very well, then."

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 18. 9:20. Earth, Sun Wukong Hospital, Goku's room.]**

Meanwhile, back to the Sun Wukong Hospital on Earth… The doctor was checking on Goku when Yajirobe came in.

"What's up, monkey man!" Yajirobe greeted.

"Yajirobe!" Goku greeted back with a grin.

"The Senzu beans are finally here! Here's one!" Yajirobe took a piece of green bean from a brown sack in his hand and put it in Goku's mouth.

"Hey! What are you feeding my patient?!" The doctor protested.

As soon as Goku ate the Senzu bean, all his injuries have fully regenerated to the surprise of the doctor and the nurse he was with.

"Alright! I'm healed!" Goku exclaimed as he jumped off his bed and quickly went to the cabinet to get his dogi.

"Where are you going?" asked Yajirobe.

"I'm going after Bulma and the others to Planet Namek. The Lord of Worlds contacted me a few days ago and told me that Bulma, Gohan and Krilin are in danger."

"But isn't Vegeta with them?"

Goku didn't answer for a few minutes.

"What's up?" Yajirobe asked.

"Actually, I am going over there to have a very important talk with Vegeta."

"About what?"

"About…. Something. It's between me and him to talk about. Sorry."

"Oh I see. So how are you supposed to go to that Planet Namek?"

"Bulma's father visited me a few days ago and I asked him to make a spaceship out of the Attack Ball I used to go here when I was still a baby. Luckily he was able to find where it is and I think the ship is all set to go now."

Goku stood in the windowsill and called out, "Kintoun Cloud!" then he turned to Yajirobe, "Thanks a lot Yajirobe. I'll be going now!" then he jumped out of the window and was caught by a yellow flying nimbus cloud, leaving a wondering Yajirobe and a shocked doctor and nurse in his room.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 18. Forty-five minutes after their arrival on Planet Namek.]**

Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan and Krilin were still walking on the meadow, finding a suitable place for them to hide. When Vegeta suddenly stopped, Krilin, Gohan and Bulma were screeched to a stop as well.

"W-What's the matter, Vegeta?" Krilin asked.

"Go first and find yourselves a shelter. I have some business to take care of." He said. He approached Bulma and pecked a kiss on her cheek, making her blush. "I will be back very quickly." He smiled at her and then blasted off towards somewhere, leaving the three of them wondering where he's going to.

They continued walking around… Ten minutes later…

"You guys know what… I have a doubting feeling about Vegeta." Krilin asked.

"What do you mean, Krilin-san?" Gohan asked.

"Remember what the kids in that weird space ship told us about him? I really couldn't shake the feeling that there's really something about Vegeta that he was hiding from us. I mean, we know he said he  _used_ to be that  _Frieza_ guy's soldier. What if he just set a trap for us all the way in here just for him to get the Dragon Balls for himself and wish for eternal life? Or what if he's actually with that Frieza guy? I- I don't really know. But I get this feeling that Vegeta was  _pretending_ all the time."

"Pretending what?"

"Pretending to be nice and helpful towards us. I don't really get what his true intentions are but….. I don't really get it."

At that time, Planet Namek suddenly shook as dark clouds loomed over the entire planet.

"W-What's happening?!" Bulma screamed.

Krilin and Gohan's senses quickly screamed danger at the powerful ki that seemed to just explode out of nowhere.

"This ki! It's Vegeta!" Krilin recognized.

"What?! Vegeta?! Vegeta's doing this?" Bulma asked.

"Woah, his ki is so powerful! I can't believe he's this strong!" Gohan said.

Krilin felt a chill across his spine.  _"If Vegeta was this powerful then we are really completely no match against him. I hoped that my doubt about which side he was really in was just nothing but a stupid feeling."_

A few moments later, everything finally calmed down, even Vegeta's ki suddenly went back to zero. A few minutes more and Vegeta returned to where they are.

"I'm back!" Vegeta cheerfully exclaimed.

"W-Where did you come from?" Krilin asked.

"I went to greet an old friend and brought him to the next dimension." Vegeta smiled back.

"Y-your power's incredible, Vegeta-san! I never thought you were that powerful at all!" Gohan said.

Vegeta let out a snort. " _That_  isn't even my  _full_  power. I just powered up a  _bit_ just to send a warning at Frieza and his men. Don't worry about it. They're probably peeing in their pants right now."

"You called that power up just a  _bit_?!" Krilin screamed. "J-j-just how powerful are you really?'

Vegeta just stared at the fearful look Krilin was giving him. He let out a smirk and simply said, "Not telling you for now but you'll find it out soon enough. Shall we go? Find a hide out?"

"C-can we really trust you?" Krilin asked.

Vegeta suddenly stopped at that question. "What do you mean?"

"How are we supposed to be sure that you wouldn't turn on us?"

Vegeta stared at Krilin for a long moment before he let out a laugh, "Ahahahahaha! It's Bulma. Just Bulma. Only Bulma. That's it. You know you can trust me because of her!" then his expression turned cold and demanding, "Now get on with it or I will personally drag the three of you!"

* * *

Back to Frieza's group…. three minutes ago…

Dodoria was staring at his scouter in shock, "Then his power really is thirty-two thousand… He swatted Cui just like a fly…"

"I can't believe Vegeta has gotten this powerful!" Zarbon said.

"No matter, that level of power is completely nothing if you two combine your forces." Frieza said. "Let's just look for the fifth dragon ball, shall we?"

"Yes, milord."

A purple aura surrounded Frieza and his soldiers and then they all lifted off into the sky.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 18, 10:20, Capsule Corporation on Earth]**

Goku leaped off the Kintoun Cloud once he reached the yellow domed building. He landed in the backyard garden where he was greeted by Mrs. Briefs. She offered him some tea but he politely declined it and asked her where Doctor Briefs was. She brought him to where her husband is. Goku saw that the genius doctor was still busy making the space ship he asked for him to do.

Doctor Briefs showed him the inside of the round and massive Capsule Corporation space ship. He explained to him the controls of the ship and the gravity simulator he attached per Goku's request to be used for his training. When Goku asked which thing was still unfinished, the doctor replied about the stereo speakers. Goku was surprised and asked him not to install those things since he was really in a hurry because Bulma, Gohan and Krilin might be in great danger. When Doctor Briefs was called by his wife to have some tea, Goku decided to escape from him and pushed the start button to blast off towards Planet Namek.

This was Goku's first time travelling in space (of course, he wouldn't remember travelling when he was a baby) and was transfixed by the view of the stars in the galaxy and thought that it's already nighttime, wondering if there was no daytime in space.

He then began training under the pressure of 15Gs as he travelled towards Planet Namek.

 _"Just you wait, Vegeta!"_ Goku was determined to face Vegeta on Planet Namek. No matter what happens, he will find out who and what Vegeta really is.

* * *

**[762 A.D. December 18. An hour and twenty minutes after their arrival on Planet Namek]**

Bulma was getting tired of walking for almost an entire hour or so…

"Hey, Bulma! Hurry up, would you? You're such a slowpoke!" Vegeta told her harshly.

Bulma sniffed, "You guys can fly, can't you? Why don't you carry me?"

"We cannot fly since we are trying not to use ki so we wouldn't get that much attention from Frieza and his soldiers. If they notice us then we'll all be in danger." Gohan explained.

"B-b-but…. We've been walking around for almost an hour here…. I just wanna go home… I want a bath…"

"Come on and snap out of it, Bulma! Do you really want to bring your dead friends back or what?" Vegeta told her.

"I wouldn't be in this place if you didn't kill them!" Bulma yelled at him. Vegeta shrugged and simply rolled his eyes.

"Look, Bulma-san! A cave! We can hide in there for a meantime," Krilin pointed at a small cave before them.

"That would be much convenient than nothing," Vegeta said.

Then suddenly, the three boys quickly snapped as their senses screamed danger.

"Several powerful ki sources are moving right towards us! That could be Frieza and the others." Vegeta announced.

"Damn it! Let's hide! Quick! Into the cave!" Krilin shouted, he, Bulma and Gohan quickly rushed towards the inside of the cave. "Hey, Vegeta!"

The Saiyan Prince hesitated at first but quickly ran into the cave. "Here they come."

A few moments of tension made the three Earthlings glue themselves into the sides of the cave. Several aliens passed by outside the cave, they passed by very quickly with unbelievable superhuman speed.

A second later, Bulma peeked outside the cave without actually seeing anything. "Huh? What? I didn't see anything." She turned around to see both Gohan and Krilin frozen in both fear and shock. "What's up with you?"

"Bulma, check the dragon radar and see where they're heading. They have four dragon balls in their grasp." Vegeta told her.

Bulma took the Dragon Radar from her pocket and saw that four Dragon Balls were together and were moving with pretty amazing speed. "You're right! They really have four Dragon Balls!"

"Gohan, did you feel their ki?" Krilin asked.

"Yes," Gohan replied.

"Everyone of them is powerful! What about that one guy in the lead?"

"Yes! H-His ki is incredibly powerful and evil! I felt being frozen in place feeling that kind of power..!"

"That's Frieza," Vegeta told them.

"H-He's even more powerful than you…." Krilin said.

"Yes, that's why we really needed to be careful in our tactics." Vegeta said.

"Damn it! Just how are we supposed to get the Dragon Balls from them?!" Krilin shouted in frustration.

"Leave that to me. For the meantime, I needed you and Gohan to investigate the area where they're heading. Report to me whatever you can find. Be careful not to be caught, understood."

"Let's go, Gohan." Krilin said.

"Yes!" Gohan nodded.

Krilin and Gohan left Vegeta and Bulma in the cave.

"There they go. I guess I'll have to set a Capsule House inside," Bulma said as she took out a dyno-cap from her pocket, pushed the button on the top of the capsule and threw it into the ground. In a small puff of smoke, a simple, round house appeared before them. "Let's go in, Vegeta!"

Bulma and Vegeta went inside the Capsule house. They both went straight to the kitchen. Bulma went to the refrigerator to get a pitcher of cold water and poured some water into a glass.

"By the way, Vegeta, I was wondering what you were bringing all this time inside the dyno-capsule you borrowed from me." She asked.

Vegeta borrowed a dyno capsule from Bulma before they left the Earth thirty-four days ago.

"Oh, that's something you wouldn't want to know," Vegeta told her.

"Oh, really?"

As she drank with satisfaction, she didn't notice Vegeta's change in behavior. He stood behind her, his cold eyes glowing crimson red.

Bulma collapsed on the floor, the glass of water in her hand crushed to pieces before her.

Vegeta took the said dyno-capsule from under his armor and pushed the button on top of it then he threw the said capsule on the floor. In a puff of smoke, several things appeared before him. The things composed of different kinds of weaponry, from guns, to knives, to swords, to axes, and other blades. There were also several bottles of expired medicines, and vials of poison. There were also chains, ropes and padlocks. There was also a box of dyno-caps inside, which he already had prior to his coming to Earth. Vegeta found something he wanted to use and took it in his hand. He turned his head to see the unconscious Bulma in the floor. Vegeta stood up then took Bulma into his arms and went straight to a bed room. He carefully placed her on the bed. He went back to the kitchen and took a syringe with a clear liquid in it. He plunged the needle into her vein and pushed the plunger, emptying the contents of the syringe's tube.

_"This would make her fall asleep for several hours until I come back."_

He returned to the kitchen and found something he wanted to see. When he finally found it he took it in his hands, stared at it and  _talked_ to it.

_"This is also one thing I wanted to do just for you. Just wait and see. Vengeance for what they did to me will soon be delivered to hell and I will make sure that I will be the one to do that. Would that satisfy you more than enough?"_

He ran his hands over that thing, just like what a human does to comfort a poor little child.

_"Don't worry about anything. Your cry for vengeance will be satisfied once I finish off the entire Planet Trade Organization one by one. Frieza will pay for what he did to us, for what he and his men have done to all of us. I will definitely make him pay and offer his and his soldier's heads for you."_

He stared at the thing in his hand and let out a dark chuckle. Then he wrapped his arms around the thing as if to comfort it from harm as he returned to the room where he left Bulma and watched at her with his glowing crimson eyes.

 _"For my Bulma, for my dear little Bulma… and for you_ … _my dear little brother…"_

In his arms was a skull, with several decaying tissues still attached on it.

_"Sleep well, my dear little Bulma…."_

Vegeta then turned to where he can sense the ki sources of Frieza's men.

_"You are going to be next, Dodoria!"_


End file.
